


Blocked

by IGOT7ArmyBirds



Category: GOT7
Genre: All The Ships, Angst?, Drama, Everyone Is Gay, GOT7 - Freeform, GOT7 group chat, Gay, Group chat, Happy, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Idk the relationships, Idk what i'm doing, Just got inspired, M/M, Relationship(s), Sexual tension?, Some Humor, Some Plot, Some college au, Tea, Weird, a few that will be in a series, cursing, fluff?, friendships, funny?, i clearly have my favorite ships though, i love all the memebers, i question my own writing too, idk - Freeform, just go with it, love and hate, quite a few spelling errors, relationships? - Freeform, separate chapter, trying to get all the ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-19 13:15:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 15,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14874425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGOT7ArmyBirds/pseuds/IGOT7ArmyBirds
Summary: It's a Got7 group chat what could possibly go wrong.Markie: MarkMemeDad: JaebumTeamWang: JacksonSavageMama: JinyoungOtter: YoungjaeIcon: BambamEvilGiant: YugyeomNames might and will most likely change





	1. Favorite

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry if you're lost cause so am I.

Icon: What up bitches your favorite maknae is here. 

EvilGiant: BLOCKED 

Otter: BLOCKED

SavageMama: BLOCKED

Icon: Y’all just jealous, and Jinyoung why did you put block you’re not even part of the maknae squad

SavageMama: Yeah but Youngjae is and he’s my favorite

Markie: Same 

MemeDad: Same 

Markie: BAMBAM BLOCKED 

MemeDad: BAMBAM BLOCKED 

Icon: Wait you guys too, wow I guess Jackson’s my only true friend 

TeamWang: Wait what happened? I just got here

Markie: Read above. 

MemeDad: Read above. 

TeamWang: OHHHHHHH

TeamWang: Yeah sorry Bambam but….. BLOCKED 

Icon: Wow nobody loves me ಠ,ಥ

SavageMama: It’s okay I’m sure your ego is big enough to make up for the lack of love from all six of us.

EvilGiant: Damn mama Jinyoung has no mercy

Icon: I’m like TT just like TT, tell me that I’m someone’s baby. 

EvilGiant: Nah fam

Icon: Gyeomie… how could you I thought you were my bff were those friendship bracelets all for nothing. 

EvilGiant: Uggghh fine I guess I’ll claim your ass.

Icon: You a true homey. 

TeamWang: Wait you guys got friendship bracelets what about us. 

Icon: Nah we don’t really like you guys like that. 

SavageMama: Wow okay SUPER BLOCKED

TeamWang: SUPER BLOCKED 

Markie: SUPER BLOCKED 

MemeDad: Idrc but SUPER BLOCKED 

SavageMama: Youngjae why didn’t you super block 

Otter: Ohh cause I also got a friendship bracelet. 

SavageMama: Ohh okay 

Icon: Wait why didn’t you guys super block Youngjae he also didn’t give you a friendship  
bracelet 

TeamWang: Yeah but it’s Youngjae 

SavageMama: Yeah you can’t really hate him for long 

Markie: Yeah 

MemeDad: Yeah 

Otter: (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

SavageMama: Awww he’s just so cute.

Icon: (￣ｰ￣)

EvilGiant: ヾ｜￣ー￣｜ﾉ

EvilGiant: Were clearly not loved.

SavageMama: Yeah 

TeamWang: Yeah 

Markie: yeah 

MemeDad: yeah

Otter: (°∀°)

Icon: They don’t even deny it (ㄒoㄒ)

SavageMama: Well if it makes you guys feel any better you’re my second favorite maknae. 

EvilGiant: Wait which one 

Icon: yeah me or Yugyeom 

SavageMama: Hmmm I wonder ◤(¬‿¬)◥

TeamWang: Wow making the maknaes fight for your love you truly live up to your name 

Markie: Truly 

MemeDad: Truly 

Otter: ^o^


	2. Refund

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I want a refund."  
>    
> Migug (America in Korean): Mark  
> Def: Jaebum  
> Wang: Jackson  
> Prince: Jinyoung  
> Coco'sMom: Youngjae  
> DabKing: Bambam  
> Gyeomie: Yugyeom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I love Bambam.

Prince: I want a refund. 

Wang: Refund for what 

Prince: My kids 

Coco’sMom: ⊙︿⊙ what

Prince: Not you Youngjae but on the youngest two I want a refund

Def: Why what did they do? 

Prince: They keep screaming EASY and dabbing 

Prince: they also keep dancing naked to girl group songs, it’s weird and annoying 

Wang: Ohhhh 

Def: We could always just kick them out 

Migug: JAEBUM!!!!!!!!

Def: What 

Migug: ب_ب

Def: Fine how about adoption 

Migug: Yeah okay just not my gyeomie 

DabKing: Wait Mark hyung what about me I thought you loved me 

Migug: Yeah but you’re not Yugyeom. If I had to choose between the both of you I would  
definitely choose Yugyeom in a heartbeat. Sorry Bambam 

DabKing: ಥ_ಥ wow that definitely didn’t hurt at all #MarkDoesn’tLoveMe

Migug: It’s okay you always have Jackson #jackbam

DabKing: But he said Youngjae was his favorite last time 

Migug: Yeah but Youngjae is everybody's favorite 

Def: That’s true 

Prince: Very true 

Coco’sMom: ヾ(＠＾▽＾＠)ﾉ

Wang: It’s okay Bambam you’ll always be my second favorite 

DabKing: That doesn’t make me feel better 

DabKing: Am I anybody’s number one favorite 

Gyeomie: Nah 

DabKing: (╥_╥)

Coco’sMom: Don’t worry Bambam you’re my favorite 

DabKing: (◕ω◕✿) Really 

Coco’sMom: No I just said that to make you feel better 

DabKing: ( ಠ◡ಠ )

Coco’sMom: Did it work 

DabKing: NO 

Coco’sMom: Oh well I tried 

Def: I think Youngjae has been spending too much time with Jinyoung 

Migug: Agreed 

Wang: Double agreed

Prince: I see nothing wrong 

Migug: ʘ‿ʘ 

Def: Of course you don’t 

 

 

FIVE HOURS LATER

Def: So are we still putting Bambam up for adoption or…..


	3. Pregnant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who's pregnant?  
>   
> Pizza: Mark  
> BBoy: Jaebum  
> Gaga: Jackson  
> Eomma: Jinyoung  
> Sunshine: Youngjae  
> DyingBoy: Bambam  
> Brownie: Yugyeom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mama intuition is scary

Eomma: Somethings wrong 

BBoy: What do you mean 

Gaga: Yeah what’s wrong 

Eomma: I don’t know I just have a funny feeling, I feel that something's wrong with the maknaes 

Sunshine: Weird

BBoy: I’m sure it’s nothing 

Pizza: Yeah it’s probably nothing 

 

Some time later 

 

Brownie: Guys Bambam’s sick 

Eomma: Knew it don’t worry my precious babies I’m on my way 

Gaga: And he questions why we call him the mom of the group

Sunshine: It’s kinda scary if you think about it 

BBoy: What is 

Sunshine: Jinyoung’s mama instinct

Pizza: Yeah I would have never guessed that something was wrong with Bambam 

Gaga: Yeah it is kinda scary 

Sunshine: Why didn’t Jaebum hyung’s papa instinct go off 

Pizza: Because it’s Jaebum 

Sunshine: True 

Sunshine: Guess it’s something only gifted to moms 

Pizza: Guess so, anyway what’s wrong with Bambam 

Brownie: I don’t know he’s just been throwing up all morning 

Gaga: What is he pregnant? lol

Brownie: …

DyingBoy: … 

Gaga: ?

Sunshine: ?

Pizza: ?

BBoy: ? 

DyingBoy: Guys I don’t know how to say this but Jacksons right I’m pregnant 

Pizza: ●_●

BBoy: ◘_◘

Gaga: ⋋ō_ō`

Sunshine: (O.O)

Eomma: Kunpimook Bhuwakul!!!!!! What is the meaning of this you’re what? I cannot believe  
this. I can’t be a grandma yet I’m too young for this. You’re in big trouble mister. 

BBoy: Woah I’m gonna be a grandpa 

Pizza: You’re already a grandpa 

Gaga: True 

BBoy: Wow i can’t believe this 

Gaga: What that you’ve been a grandpa 

BBoy: No about Bambam

Sunshine: Wow omg Bambam

Sunshine: I’m lost for words

Brownie: Lol you guys are funny 

Eomma: Kim Yugyeom this is no time to joke around we have a huge crisis on our hands 

Sunshine: Yeah Bambam’s pregnant Yugyeom this is no laughing matter 

Brownie: That’s what’s funny Bambam’s ‘pregnant’ 

Eomma: ?

Sunshine: ?

Gaga: ?

Pizza: ?

BBoy: ?

Brownie: Did you guys all just forget that Bambam’s a boy 

Brownie: Which means it’s impossible for him to be pregnant 

Sunshine: (°ロ°)☝

Gaga: (°ロ°)☝

Pizza: (°ロ°)☝

BBoy: (°ロ°)☝

Eomma: The both of you are grounded. 

DyingBoy: Wait why me I’m actually am sick 

Eomma: Right okay Yugyeom you’re grounded 

Brownie: Wait what I did nothing though 

DyingBoy: Not true 

Brownie: What do you mean 

DyingBoy: You’re the whole reason I’m sick. You made me eat the expired take out food.

Brownie: What no I did not 

Eomma: Yugyeom hush you’re grounded go to your room and think about what you’ve done 

Brownie: But 

Eomma: No but’s mister. 

Eomma: Now Bambam you okay honey mama Jinyoung is here for you. 

 

97 Group chat 

DyingBoy: Sorry to throw you under the bus like that but it was a once in a lifetime chance to have Jinyoung take care of me and baby me 

Brownie: It’s okay I would have done the same 

DyingBoy: BFF’s?

Brownie: BFF’s


	4. Save one kill the rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If I had to choose I'd save.....
> 
> Markeu: Mark  
> Jaebongi: Jaebum  
> WangGae: Jackson  
> ParkGae: Jinyoung  
> PreciousBaby: Youngjae  
> DoubleB: Bambam  
> Yuggie: Yugyeom  
> Maknaes: Youngae, Bambam, and Yugyeom  
> Gaes: Jackson and Jinyoung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The quiet ones are always the most dangerous.
> 
>  
> 
>  

PreciousBaby: Mark hyung 

Markeu: Yeah 

PreciousBaby: I have a question 

Markeu: What 

PreciousBaby: Why are you so quiet all the time 

Markeu: …

Markeu: That’s classified information 

PreciousBaby: Oh okay 

PreciousBaby: Wait what 

PreciousBaby: How 

PreciousBaby: Why 

DoubleB: what are you some type of secret agent 

Yuggie: *gasp* are you a ⊂•⊃_⊂•⊃ spy 

ParkGae: You can’t gasp in text it doesn’t work like that 

Yuggie: Hush there no time to correct my texting 

PreciousBaby: Yeah Mark hyung is under investigation right now 

Jaebongi: Do you guys really want to know 

WangGae: Wait jaebum you know the reason 

Jaebongi: …..

Yuggie: He does 

Maknaes: Tell us 

Jaebongi: You guys sure because once i tell you there no promise you’ll be able to recover from the new founded information 

DoubleB: I’m willing to bear the consequences 

PreciousBaby: Same 

Yuggie: Same 

Jaebongi: Okay well the reason Mark doesn’t talk much is because…. 

Maknaes: Because? 

Jaebongi: Because...

Jaebongi: He’s planning on how to murder all of us 

Maknaes: (⊙⊙)(⊙⊙)(⊙⊙)

PreciousBaby: Mark hyung

Markeu: Yeah 

PreciousBaby: Is that true 

Markeu: What 

PreciousBaby: That you’re planning on murdering us 

Markeu: Hmmm i wonder 

Maknaes: (⊙⊙)(⊙⊙)(⊙⊙)

DoubleB: Mark hyung you know i love you right 

PreciousBaby: Yeah you know you’re my favorite hyung right 

Yuggie: You know I’m your favorite maknae right 

DoubleB: Seriously Yugyeom 

PreciousBaby: Yeah really 

Yuggie: What don’t be jealous plus every man for himself 

ParkGae: You guys are idiots 

WangGae: Yeah plus even if he were to kill us he would obviously spare me 

ParkGae: No me 

WangGae: What no me 

ParkGae: No 

WangGae: Why you 

ParkGae: Because Markjin duh

WangGae: What no Markson all the way 

ParkGae: Bitch Markson died a long time ago it’s all about Markjin now 

WangGae: Noo, there’s no way. It’s always Markson or never. 

ParkGae: no 

WangGae: yes 

ParkGae: No 

WangGae: Yes 

ParkGae: NO

WangGae: YES

ParkGae: You know what let’s just ask Mark 

WangGae: Fine 

ParkGae: Mark Out of all of us who would you spare 

WangGae: Yeah who 

Yuggie: Me right 

DoubleB: No me 

PreciousBaby: Obviously me 

Markeu: If I had to choose then I choose 

Maknaes: (⊙⊙)(⊙⊙)(⊙⊙)

Gaes: (⊙⊙)(⊙⊙)

Markeu: Jaebummie 

DoubleB: ╚(•⌂•)╝

Yuggie: (┛❍ᴥ❍ )┛彡┻━┻

PreciousBaby: ಠoಠ

WangGae: (￣□￣)

ParkGae: ☉▵☉凸

Jaebongi: ✌.ʕʘ‿ʘʔ.✌ suckers 

PreciousBaby: This is BS


	5. Broke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're our sugar daddy.  
>    
> RichBoy: Mark  
> Appa: Jaebum  
> Wild&Sexy: Jackson  
> I♥Hug: Jinyoung  
> ILuvCoco: Youngjae  
> LongLegs: Bambam  
> MushroomHead: Yugyeom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's a broke college student

College au 

 

Wild&Sexy: Someone help 

Appa: Why 

Wild&Sexy: Because you love me (● ω ●)

Appa: Hmmm….

Appa: That’s debatable 

Wild&Sexy: (◕︵◕)

I♥Hugs: What do you need help with Jackson 

Wild&Sexy: I need money 

I♥Hugs: Why 

LongLegs: Why 

ILuvCoco: Why 

RichBoy: Why 

MushroomHead: Why 

Appa: No 

Wild&Sexy: Because I need food 

Wild&Sexy: Appa, buy me food please

Appa: No 

Wild&Sexy: Why 

Appa: Because no 

MushroomHead: Jackson don’t you have money 

Wild&Sexy: No I’m a broke college student 

I♥Hugs: Yeah so is everybody else here 

LongLegs: Yeah 

ILuvCoco: Yeah 

LongLegs: Except for Mark 

Appa: True 

Wild&Sexy: (◠ω◠✿) Mark 

RichBoy: What 

Wild&Sexy: Can you buy me food

RichBoy: Okay 

Wild&Sexy: I love you, you’re my new daddy now 

LongLegs: Ewww

ILuvCoco: Ohh Mark hyung can you buy me food too 

MushroomHead: Oh yeah me too

I♥Hugs: Same 

Appa: Same 

LongLegs: Ohhh free food add me in 

RichBoy: So I’m just buying everyone food 

I♥Hugs: Yep 

Wild&Sexy: Love you new daddy 

LongLegs: Daddy or sugar daddy 

MushroomHead: Ohh yeah 

ILuvCoco: Mark is our sugar daddy

*LongLegs has changed RichBoy’s name to SugarDaddy*

SugarDaddy: ……

SugarDaddy: why 

LongLegs: We’re just speaking the truth


	6. Jaebum love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Fathers Day 
> 
> Markie: Mark  
> Jaebongi: Jaebum  
> WangGae: Jackson  
> ParkGae: Jinyoung  
> Otter: Youngjae  
> Bambi: Bambam  
> Gyeomie: Yugyeom  
> Got6: Mark, Jackson, Jinyoung, Youngjae, Bambam, Yugyeom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all love the leader dad Jaebum

Markie: Jaebummie 

WangGae: Jaebum appa 

ParkGae: Jaebum hyung 

Otter: Jaebummie hyung 

Bambi: Im Jaebum 

Gyeomie: Jaebum ah

Jaebongi: What

Got6: ……..

Jaebongi:? 

Got6: WE LOVE YOU ♥♥♡♥♥♡♥♥

Got6: Happy Fathers Day 

Jaebongi: (◕︿◕)

Jaebongi: I feel so loved

Jaebongi: oh and Bambam and Yugyeom the both of you are so dead


	7. Eomma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He went into the corner and cried to himself in defeat.
> 
> FakeMaknae: Mark  
> JustinBieber: Jaebum  
> Squirtle: Jackson  
> Peach: Jinyoung  
> Sunshine: Youngjae  
> ThaiKing: Bambam  
> TallCutie: Yugyeom  
> AmeriThaiKong+Youngjae: Mark, Bambam, Jackson, and Youngjae  
> AmeriThaiKong+2jae: Mark, Bambam, Jackson, Youngjae, and Jaebum  
> AmeriThai+Youngjae: Mark, Bambam, and Youngjae  
> AmeriKong+Youngjae: Mark, Jackson, and Youngjae  
> Pepigyeom: Jinyoung and Yugyeom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can Im Jaebum save the day 
> 
>  
> 
> *SPOILER ALERT*  
> No

ThaiKing: Guys 

Squirtle: What 

ThaiKing: Do you know where Jinyoung is 

JustinBieber: no 

FakeMaknae: no 

Sunshine: no 

Squirtle: no 

JustinBieber: Why 

ThaiKing: Because I have this english paper due tomorrow and I need his help 

FakeMaknae: So basically have him write your paper 

ThaiKing: What no I’ve already done some of it 

Squirtle: Like what the title 

ThaiKing: No I’ve written like a paragraph or two 

JustinBieber: So a few sentences 

ThaiKing: Yeah 

JustinBieber: Well I don’t know he hasn’t been answering all day 

Sunshine: Yeah I haven’t seen him either and I’ve been looking for him to help with my homework 

FakeMaknae:Yeah I need his help too 

Squirtle: Same I’m hungry and I need his help to make food 

AmeriThaiKong+Youngjae: Jinyoung eomma where are you we need you (*´д｀*)

JustinBieber: Guys I’m sure we can survive without Jinyoung for one evening 

AmeriThaiKong+Youngjae: (⊙̃.o) no we can’t we need our eomma 

JustinBieber: don’t worry I’m still here all of you just come to the dining room and I’ll help all of you guys 

Sunshine: This won’t end well 

ThaiKing: Agreed 

Squirtle: Double agreed

FakeMaknae: Triple agreed

 

 

SOME UNKNOWN TIME LATER 

 

Peach: hello

AmeriThai+ Youngjae: EOMMA YOU’RE BACK 

Peach: why do I hear screaming and crying 

AmeriThai+ Youngjae: (◑.◑) (◑.◑) (◑.◑)

Peach: What happened while I was gone 

FakeMaknae: Well we all needed your help but because you were gone Jaebum decided to help all of us 

Peach: okay that doesn’t explain the noises i hear 

FakeMaknae: well after five minutes Jaebum started to get irritated with Youngjae’s homework and almost ripped it up, then him and Bambam started getting into an argument with how to the english paper should go, and Jackson started creating a mess in the kitchen and almost started a fire 

Fakemaknae: soon everybody started to freak out and so then Jaebum walked to the corner and started to cry to himself, and Jackson is still very traumatized from the accident so that’s why there’s screaming

Peach:【•】_【•】

Peach: Oh lord what is wrong with these children

Peach: okay everyone gather up in the living room let’s try to fix this 

AmeriThaiKong+2jae: Okay 

 

SOME MORE UNKNOWN TIME LATER 

 

ThaiKing: wow this english paper is beautiful thank you eomma 

Sunshine: thanks for the homework help 

Squirtle:ヾ(´︶`♡)ﾉ the food was amazing 

JustinBieber: ●︿● how did you do it 

Peach: it’s called skills Jaebummie 

ThaiKing: oh right where were you anyway Jinyoung

TallCutie: oh he was with me 

AmeriThaiKong+2jae: (⊙⊙)(⊙⊙)(⊙⊙)(⊙⊙)(⊙⊙)

AmeriThaiKong+2jae: why

TallCutie: he was in a soft cuddly mood and was tired so he hung with me all day 

AmeriKong+2jae: ohhhhhhhh awwwwwwwwwwwwww

ThaiKing:ewwwww 

Peach: I will delete your paper 

ThaiKing: i meant AWWWWWWWWWWWW

Pepigyeom: ʕ·ᴥ·ʔ


	8. Bounce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Name a more iconic duo 
> 
> ProteinMark: Mark  
> Chic&Sexy: Jaebum  
> WangPuppy: Jackson  
> ActorPark: Jinyoung  
> NoCucumber: Youngjae  
> FabLegs: Bambam  
> ChuChuChu: Yugyeom  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JJP 
> 
> Come on let it bounce

FabLegs: GUYS I AM LIVING 

Chic&Sexy: What’s wrong with Bambam 

ActorPark: Idk probably has something to do with famous people 

ChuChuChu: Kylie and Kendall just dropped a new collection

ActorPark: Oh that explains it 

FabLegs: NAME A MORE ICONIC DUO

ProteinMark: JJP

WangPuppy: JJP

NoCucumber: JJP

ChuChuChu: JJP

ActorPark: ....

Chic&Sexy: ....

FabLegs: ….

FabLegs: NAME A MORE ICONIC WESTERN DUO

ProteinMark: Wilson Sisters from White Chicks 

NoCucumber: Ernie and Bert 

WangPuppy: Tom and Jerry

ChuChuChu: Shrek and Donkey 

Chic&Sexy: Troy and Gabriela 

ActorPark: Kanye West and Kanye West 

FabLegs: |˚–˚| 

ChuChuChu: NOW EVERYBODY BOUNCE 

ProteinMark: BOUNCE 

WangPuppy: COME ON BOUNCE LET IT BOUNCE

ProteinMark: BOUNCE 

NoCucumber: COME ON NOW LET IT BOUNCE 

ProteinMark: BOUNCE 

ChuChuChu: COME ON BOUNCE LET IT BOUNCE 

ProteinMark: BOUNCE 

FabLegs: ‹(•¿•)›

Chic&Sexy: ๏_๏

ActorPark: (。・_・。)


	9. Spark Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I NEED YOU TO SPARKNOTES MY ASS RIGHT NOW
> 
> MarkieMark: Mark   
> Bummie: Jaebum  
> Squirtle: Jackson  
> PrettyDork: Jinyoung   
> CutiePatootie: Youngjae  
> Bambi: Bambam  
> Yuggie: Yugyeom   
> Got6: Jaebum, Jackson, Jinyoung, Youngjae, Bambam, and Yugyeom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give the maknaes love

College AU 

 

Yuggie: JINYOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUNNNNNNGGGGGG

PrettyDork: What 

Yuggie: I NEED YOUR HELP 

Yuggie: I HAVE LITERATURE NEXT PERIOD AND I HAVEN’T READ THE ASSIGNED CHAPTERS 

Yuggie: I NEED YOU TO SPARKNOTES MY ASS RIGHT NOW 

PrettyDork: Why should I 

Yuggie: Because you love me and if you don’t help me I’ll fail 

PrettyDork: Hmmm 

Yuggie: Come on please help me out 

PrettyDork: I don’t know 

Yuggie: PLEASE I’M GOING TO FAIL 

PrettyDork: Maybe then you’ll learn to actually do your assignments

Yuggie: (◕︵◕)

Yuggie: pleaseeeeeeee

PrettyDork:..........

PrettyDork: Fine meet me in the library in five 

Bambi: (ᅌᴗᅌ)

Squirtle: What 

Bambi: It’s funny no matter how tough and mean Jinyoung acts towards Yugyeom he actually has a real soft spot for him 

MarkieMark: True 

Squirtle: Well that’s the Tom and Jerry duo for you 

Bambi: What type is Youngjae and Jaebum 

Squirtle: Well Youngjae did say that JB treats him like a soft toy bear

MarkieMark: Yeah well everybody treats him like that 

Bambi: Speaking of 2jae where are they 

Squirtle: Their both still in music theory class 

Bambi: Oh okay 

MarkieMark: Is everybody still free to hangout during lunch 

Got6: yeah

Squirtle: Markiepooh (◠ω◠✿)

MarkieMark: yeah I’ll buy you food 

MarkieMark: anyone else 

Yuggie: me 

Bambi: me 

CutiePatootie: me 

Bummie: me 

PrettyDork: me 

MarkieMark: okay 

Squirtle: Mark hyung treats his maknaes right 

Squirtle: Jaebum hyung take some notes 

Bambi: yes he’s truly a great sugar daddy 

Bummie: Just be happy that I haven’t killed you all


	10. Where's Everybody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （￣へ￣）I’m leaving his dramatic ass here
> 
> MarkieMark: Mark  
> Bummie: Jaebum  
> Squirtle: Jackson  
> PrettyDork: Jinyoung  
> CutiePatootie: Youngjae  
> Bambi: Bambam  
> Yuggie: Yugyeom  
> Got6: Jaebum, Jackson, Jinyoung, Youngjae, Bambam, and Yugyeom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why not do a pt.2

MarkieMark: what does everyone want to eat 

Squirtle: I want noodles

Yuggie: i want a cheeseburger and choco shake 

CutiePatootie: i want chicken nuggets 

Bummie: i want..

MarkieMark: You know what let’s just meet up in the food court 

Got6: okay °٢°

SOME TIME LATER 

 

CutiePatootie: Where’s everybody 

MarkieMark: Jackbam are getting lectured by my professor 

CutiePatootie: why 

MarkieMark: well my lecture class was still going on and so the both of them decided to hang outside the classroom but after two minutes they got bored and started doing weird things that everyone could see through the small glass square of the door 

MarkieMark: the whole class started to laugh so my professor got fed up and realized what the two were doing so he ended class and is now lecturing them 

CutiePatootie: wow 

Bummie: I’m not surprised 

CutiePatootie: where’s jinyoung and yugyeom 

PrettyDork: I’m with Yugyeom we’re waiting to see what grade he got on his literature assignment 

Yuggie: this is a life or death grade 

MarkieMark: Don’t worry Jinyoung helped you I’m sure you’ll get a good grade 

CutiePatootie: that’s true 

PrettyDork: ohh his teacher just posted the grades 

CutiePatootie: what did yugyeom get 

PrettyDork: i don’t know he just ran up to the board and is looking for his name 

Yuggie:.........

CutiePatootie: ?

MarkieMark: ?

Squirtle: ?

PrettyDork: He’s on the floor now 

CutiePatootie: oh no did he fail ●︿●

PrettyDork: idk maybe I’m checking his grade right now 

PrettyDork: oh

MarkieMark: what 

PrettyDork: He passed he got an A 

Bummie: so why is he on the floor

Bambi: for dramatic effect*:･ﾟ✧

Bambi: he learned from me 

Bambi: the best 

PrettyDork: （￣へ￣）

PrettyDork: I’m leaving his dramatic ass here

Yuggie: ヾ(ﾟдﾟ)ﾉ wait no Jinyoung don’t leave me 

PrettyDork: to late deuces hoe


	11. Love Affair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yugyeom is the lovechild of Jb and some other person"
> 
> SecretGossipLover: Mark  
> Beaver: Jaebum  
> Crazy: Jackson  
> Sleepingbeauty: Jinyoung  
> TeddyBear: Youngjae  
> JJPshippers: Mark, Jackson, and Youngjae  
> *No yugbam sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know let's just go with it

Crazy: Guys i have to tell you something 

SecretGossipLover: Jackson what is it 

TeddyBear: Can’t you tell us later 

Sleepingbeauty: Yeah it’s literally three in the morning 

Crazy: It’s important

Beaver: What is so important that you have to tell us at three in the morning 

Crazy: I have some tea to spill

Sleepingbeauty: This better be good

Crazy: It is this involves our beloved maknaes yugbam 

Sleepingbeauty: Oh no please don’t don’t tell me my child did something stupid 

Crazy: Child don’t you mean children?

Sleepingbeauty: No 

Sleepingbeauty: Yugyeom’s not my child that’s Jb’s child 

SecretGossipLover: Wow you disowned him just like that 

Sleepingbeauty: You can’t disown something if it was never yours to begin with 

TeddyBear: (-’๏_๏’-)

TeddyBear: It’s as if Yugyeom is the lovechild of Jb and some other person 

SecretGossipLover: That actually make a lot of sense 

SecretGossipLover: Especially considering Jinyoung's love hate relationship with Yugyeom 

Crazy: Omg i see it now 

Crazy: While Jinyoung eomma is working hard being a good eomma taking care of his children  
Jb is off having an affair with one if his mistress side hoes

Crazy: He tries to cover the affair up and keep it hidden saying that he’s working late but he’s actually just working it off (if you know what i mean ◤(¬‿¬)◥)

Crazy: And Jinyoung knows exactly what Jaebum is really doing and even though it hurts him  
and is tearing him apart he won’t say a thing because he doesn’t want to ruin the family so he turns a blind eye 

Crazy: Months pass Jaebum is still continuing his affair and Jinyoung is on the brink of a breakdown 

Crazy: Then one day while Jinyoung is taking care of his children there’s a knock on the door. When he opens the door there’s no one so he assumes it was just a neighborhood kid playing ding dong ditch until he looks at the ground and sees a basket 

Crazy: Scared it might be a bomb or something else dangerous he kicks it only to then be met with a small cry. Jinyoung picks up the basket and brings it inside. When he opens it he is left for a loss of words as there is a baby in the basket 

Crazy: With the baby there’s a letter addressed to him so he begins to read it. As Jinyoung reads the letter he begins to cry. Both the letter and the baby was from Jaebum’s side hoe 

Crazy: I mean mistress. 

Crazy: In the letter it explained Jaebum’s love affair and what exactly was happening but it also explained how the mistress had become terribly ill and is unable to care for their newborn child. In the letter she asks for forgiveness but also request of Jinyoung to take care of the child with Jaebum and raise it as his own 

Crazy: Jinyoung’s initial thought was hell no dafuq you think I am

Crazy: But then he looks at the sleeping baby, he saw how cute and innocent the baby was. And no matter what he couldn’t find it in him to abandon the baby for the baby did nothing wrong, he was innocent 

Crazy: And so from that day forward Yugyeom was a part of the family. And that’s also the reason for the love hate relationship no matter how much Jinyoung love’s Yugyeom he still can’t deny the little hatred he has as Yugyeom is the love child of Jaebum and his mistress (the last one ever to be exact)

SecretGossipLover: (ಥ ̯ ಥ)

TeddyBear: o(╥﹏╥)o

SecretGossipLover: Jb you asshole 

SecretGossipLover: how dare you 

TeddyBear: Yeah how could you do that to poor mama Jinyoung 

TeddyBear: You put him through so much you don’t deserve him 

SecretGossipLover: Jinyoung you poor soul you’ve been through so much 

Beaver: (-_-)

Beaver: First of all fuck you guys 

Beaver: And second that never happened yugyeom is not the love child of me and another 

Beaver: Okay?

Sleepingbeauty: Why didn’t you deny the affairs though 

Beaver: Seriously you too 

Sleepingbeauty: What?

Sleepingbeauty: I’m just asking a simple question 

Sleepingbeauty: why didn’t you deny the affairs 

Crazy: Yeah why JB 

TeddyBear: Yeah why hyung 

SecretGossipLover: hmmmm bummie

Beaver: OH MY GOSH I DIDN’T HAVE AN AFFAIR JACKSON LITERALLY JUST MADE THAT STORY UP 

Beaver: WHY WOULD I CHEAT ON THE THE LOVE OF MY LIFE 

SecretGossipLover: …..

Crazy: ….

TeddyBear: ….

Sleepingbeauty: what 

Sleepingbeauty: What did you just say 

Sleepingbeauty: The love of your what 

Beaver: I said nothing 

Beaver: I say let’s all just go to sleep 

Sleepingbeauty: Wait no what did you just say Im Jaebum 

Sleepingbeauty: I’m the what of your what 

Beaver: You’re the **** ** ** ****

Sleepingbeauty: what?

Beaver: I said 

Beaver: You’re the **** of my ****

Sleepingbeauty: Come on 

Beaver: You’re the love of my life okay fine now let’s all just go to sleep 

Crazy: (•⊙ω⊙•)

TeddyBear: Ｏ(≧▽≦)Ｏ

SecretGossipLover: (●´ω｀●)

Sleepingbeauty: I love you too

JJPshippers: Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww


	12. SadSun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "One of you fuckers did something to Youngjae and now he’s upset"
> 
> Silence: Mark  
> CatLady: Jaebum  
> Jacks: Jackson  
> AngryMama: Jinyoung  
> SadSun: Youngjae  
> Bams: Bambam  
> Yugs: Yugyeom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been awhile since someone has been blocked

AngryMama: Fuck all of you 

Yugs: {•̃̾_•̃̾}

Bams: ๏_๏

Jacks: טּ_טּ

CatLady: Okay aggressive 

CatLady: What’s wrong what happened 

AngryMama: One of you fuckers did something to Youngjae and now he’s upset 

Jacks: (°ロ°)Oh no not our poor baby sunshine 

Bams: Well I didn’t do anything 

Yugs: Same I was with Bambam today 

AngryMama: Okay then that leaves only one other person 

Jacks: Jb hyung 

Bams: Jb hyung 

Yugs: Jb hyung 

AngryMama: Yep 

CatLady: Wait why me 

Bams: Because 

CatLady: Because what 

Jacks: You’re just easy to blame 

AngryMama: Yep 

Yugs: Agreed 

Bams: Double agreed 

CatLady: 〠_〠

CatLady: I can’t with you guys 

CatLady: I’ve been with Nora all day 

Jacks: And me 

CatLady: You’re dead to me 

Jacks: (⊙△⊙)Why 

CatLady: You literally just accused me for upsetting Youngjae even though you were with me all day 

AngryMama: Okay so if it’s not you then who 

Bams: There is also Mark 

Yugs: Oh right 

Jacks: the AC destroyer 

AngryMama: Mark were you the one that upset Youngjae 

Silence: 

AngryMama: Mark

Silence: What do you want 

SadSun: Mark BLOCKED

Jacks: Omg it was mark hyung 

Bams: ⊙▃⊙

AngryMama: ⊙▃⊙

Yugs: ⊙▃⊙

CatLady: ⊙▃⊙

CatLady: Not really surprised 

AngryMama: Mark hyung what did you do to youngjae 

Silence: I did nothing he started it all 

SadSun: No 

Silence: Yes 

SadSun:Mark BLOCKED 

Silence: Two can play that game 

Silence: Youngjae BLOCKED 

Yugs: Oh no please don’t fight 

Bams: Yeah please don’t 

Bams: Think about your kid

CatLady: What kid 

Bams: Coco 

CatLady: Ohhhhh 

Silence: That’s the whole reason were fighting 

Bams: It’s because of Coco?

Yugs: ๏_๏

Yugs: really 

Silence: Yeah youngjae was supposed to give him a bath because i did it last time 

Silence: But he didn’t want to so he made up this bullshit reason why it shouldn’t be his turn to  
clean Coco

AngryMama: What was the reason 

Silence: That he played with Coco today so he did his “fair share” of responsibilities 

Silence: and also that since he’s Coco’s mama what he say goes

Jacks: (. ﾟーﾟ)

CatLady: That’s the reason 

CatLady: Seriously 

AngryMama: Mark you’re his hyung couldn’t you have just been the bigger person and given  
Coco his bath 

Silence: Jinyoung BLOCKED 

AngryMama: ᇂ_ᇂ seriously


	13. Kinky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "whose the kinkiest?"
> 
> Marknae: Mark  
> Mullet: Jaebum  
> Jacks: Jackson  
> TiredMomOfFive: Jinyoung  
> InnocentBaby: Youngjae  
> Should'veDebutedInAGirlGroup: Bambam  
> WestSideEastSide: Yugyeom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung is the kinky prince.  
> Why? I don't know, but hey why not?

Should’veDebutedInAGirlGroup: guys whose the most kinkiest person in our group of friends 

Mullet: What the fuck 

TiredMomOfFive: Bambam wtf 

Should’veDebutedInAGirlGroup: It’s a serious question whose the kinkiest person 

WestSideEastSide: Oh that’s a hard question. I don’t know 

WestSideEastSide: maybe Jackson 

Should’veDebutedInAGirlGroup: Yeah I was thinking that too but what about mark 

WestSideEastSide: oh yeah 

InnocentBaby: Guys come on 

InnocentBaby: seriously 

InnocentBaby: it’s definitely jinyoung all the way 

InnocentBaby: 100 percent nobody else can compete with his kinky level except mark 

Should’veDebutedInAGirlGroup: hhmmmm 

Should’veDebutedInAGirlGroup: Yeah now that i think about it it’s definitely jinyoung

WestSideEastSide: Yeah I totally see it now 

Should’veDebutedInAGirlGroup: But then wouldn’t jb be the second most kinkiest since their you know together 

InnocentBaby: nah he just goes along with jinyoung's kinks doesn’t mean he’s really as kinky as jinyoung 

Should’veDebutedInAGirlGroup: Ahh I see 

InnocentBaby: So in first place for most kinkiest is Jinyoung and in second is Mark whose in third 

WestSideEastSide: I don’t know maybe Jackson cause

WestSideEastSide: that boy got no shame 

Should’veDebutedInAGirlGroup: True that 

InnocentBaby: But even though he got no shame don’t mean he’s that kinky

WestSideEastSide: Yeah I see your point so then it’s jaebum hyung 

InnocentBaby: I wanna say yeah but I just don’t feel like he’s that kinky 

Should’veDebutedInAGirlGroup: He does have a daddy kink 

InnocentBaby: Yeah but I feel that’s all he has going for him in the kink department 

Should’veDebutedInAGirlGroup: he could be a closeted kinky person 

InnocentBaby: true 

WestSideEastSide: hey doesn’t Jackson also have a daddy kink too? 

InnocentBaby: I don’t know

Should’veDebutedInAGirlGroup: I don’t know either 

InnocentBaby: Let’s ask mark 

InnocentBaby: MARK

Should’veDebutedInAGirlGroup: MARK 

WestSideEastSide: MARK 

Marknae: What 

InnocentBaby: Does Jackson have a daddy kink 

Marknae: ｜￣ー￣｜ﾉ

Marknae: I’m not answering this 

Should’veDebutedInAGirlGroup: Sooooo that’s a yes?

WestSideEastSide: I’ll take it as a yes 

InnocentBaby: Good enough for me 

Should’veDebutedInAGirlGroup: Okay so they both have a daddy kink what else 

InnocentBaby: I don’t know 

WestSideEastSide: how about we just flip a coin 

InnocentBaby: Okay 

Should’veDebutedInAGirlGroup: Heads jb tails Jackson 

Should’veDebutedInAGirlGroup: drumroll please 

InnocentBaby: dudududududud

WestSideEastSide: dududududududu

Should’veDebutedInAGirlGroup: And its…….

Should’veDebutedInAGirlGroup: heads

InnocentBaby: Yay jb you are the third most kinkiest in the group good for you 

Should’veDebutedInAGirlGroup: Congratulations 

Should’veDebutedInAGirlGroup: Sorry Jackson but you’re in fourth place 

Jack: -з-

WestSideEastSide: I just realized 

Should’veDebutedInAGirlGroup: what 

InnocentBaby: what? 

WestSideEastSide: why is the hyung line the most kinkiest?

Should’veDebutedInAGirlGroup: that’s a good question I don’t know

InnocentBaby: more life experience? I don’t know 

Mullet: you guys are something else 

TiredMomOfFive: why did I get stuck with children like you 

WestSideEastSide: hey you should love and accept us 

Should’veDebutedInAGirlGroup: yeah just like how we accept you’re the top kinkiest bitch in the group 

InnocentBaby: and even despite you having kinks we still love you 

TiredMomOfFive: MAKNAE LINE BLOCKED


	14. Easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> two pabos 
> 
> Eldest: Mark   
> Papa: Jaebum  
> Pup: Jackson  
> Mama: Jinyoung  
> Sun: Youngjae  
> Pabo#2: Bambam  
> Pabo#1:Yugyeom  
> BothPabos: Bambam and Yugyeom  
> Got5: Mark, Jaebum, Jackson, Jinyoung, and Youngjae

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it an old joke?  
>  yes 
> 
> Is that gonna stop me?  
>  nope

Pabo#1: Hey 

Pabo#1: Hey 

Pabo#1: Hey Bambam 

Pabo#1: Hey Bambam 

Pabo#2: What 

Pabo#1: EAAAASSSSSSSYYYYYYYY

Pabo#2: ……

Pabo#1: ……..

Pabo#2: EAAAASSSSSSSYYYYYYYY

BothPabos: EAAAASSSSSSSYYYYYYYY

Got5: ……..

Mama: YUGBAM BLOCKED 

Papa: YUGBAM BLOCKED

Eldest: YUGBAM BLOCKED

Sun: YUGBAM BLOCKED

Pup: YUGBAM BLOCKED


	15. School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ugh back to school 
> 
> Markie: Mark  
> Jaebongi: Jaebum  
> PuppyWang: Jackson  
> YugyeomsPersonalBully: Jinyoung  
> Supreme: Youngjae  
> Bambi: Bambam  
> IHateLife: Yugyeom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this was supposed to be a small thing about yugyeom not wanting to go to school but then it took a small left turn

Jaebongi: Has anyone seen Yugyeom 

Supreme: No why 

YugyeomsPersonalBully: That little hooker hoe ran away 

Bambi: lol 

Bambi: why though 

Jaebongi: It’s his first day of school

Bambi: Ohhhh 

Bambi: yeah that makes perfect sense 

Supreme: I would run away too if I still had to go school 

PuppyWang: Same 

PuppyWang: ugh just the thought of it gives me the chills

Supreme: Wait Jackson I thought you liked school 

Bambi: Weren’t you popular as well 

Jaebongi: Jackson only liked the part where he got to see his friends but when it came to learning and working it was his living nightmare 

Markie: Yeah we literally had to drag him to class after lunch all the time 

Markie: It was a nuisance 

PuppyWang: (✿◠‿◠)

Markie: Don’t smile that shit was annoying af 

PuppyWang: You know you did it out of love 

Markie: No I didn’t 

PuppyWang: Then why would you put in the effort to have me go to class 

Markie: Because you were my partner in the class after lunch and I didn’t want to get stuck with all the work 

Markie: And plus you kept creepy Kyle away 

PuppyWang: Ugh creepy Kyle don’t even remind me of him 

Supreme: Whose creepy Kyle? 

YugyeomsPersonalBully: Yeah who is he I’ve never heard of him 

Markie: This guy who had a crush on me 

PuppyWang: A crush? please more like he had an obsession with you 

PuppyWang: A weird creepy one to be in fact

Markie: Yeah... I guess you could say it was more of an obsession 

Bambi: Not trying to be rude but why though why mark 

Markie: I don’t really know 

PuppyWang: I do 

Markie: Really how?

PuppyWang: Had him in another class where I sat behind him, and I heard him talk to himself  
one day 

PuppyWang: he got onto the subject of why he liked you 

PuppyWang: It was weird though because when he started talking about it, it kinda felt as if he’d knew I’d be listening so he was kind of indirectly telling me 

Bambi: Ewww that’s creepy 

Supreme: Yeah 

YugyeomsPersonalBully: what were the reasons 

PuppyWang: So apparently a few weeks after school started is when he started to like Mark  
At first it had started off as a simple crush. Apparently Mark captivated him with his killer visuals 

YugyeomsPersonalBully: Understandable

Bambi: Yeah I remember when I first met Mark I felt threatened cause of how good looking he was 

Supreme: Same 

PuppyWang: Yeah, anyways his crush on mark started to develop more when he found out mark was a foreigner, apparently he’s obsessed with foreigners, so i guess that really sparked his interest in Mark. 

Supreme: Wow that’s so weird

Bambi: Yeah it is 

PuppyWang: Things became worse when one day mark helped him gather his things after he dropped them.

PuppyWang: That’s when his crush started turning into an obsession 

PuppyWang: I guess he had mistaken marks kindness for affection cause after that he thought that mark may have liked him 

PuppyWang: It didn’t help any when mark would smile at him or say hi from time to time after that 

Markie: Hey don’t blame me I was just trying to be a nice

PuppyWang: Yeah yeah I know I’m not blaming you sorry if it seemed like i was 

Markie: It's okay 

PuppyWang: But yeah he just became obsessed with mark and everything Mark did. After awhile he started to gain more confidence and would non stop flirt with mark he would also try to touch mark every chance he got and would sometimes touch him inappropriately 

PuppyWang: It was bad to the point where he even stalked mark sometimes 

Markie: Yeah but thank god you got transferred into that class when you did because I don’t know what I would have done without you 

Bambi: What did Jackson beat him up or something 

Markie: No but I guess he found Jackson intimidating because he wouldn’t come up to me when Jackson was around 

PuppyWang: After some time he kinda stopped harassing mark 

Supreme: Really 

PuppyWang: Yeah he thought we were dating and that somehow allowed him to come to the realization that Mark didn’t have any feeling for him so he decided to back off and leave Mark alone 

Bambi: Wow that’s terrible 

Supreme: Mark are you okay 

Markie: Yeah I’m fine nothing terribly bad happened so I’m good 

YugyeomsPersonalBully: But even so that’s horrible to go through 

Supreme: Yeah you’re so strong for being able to go through that 

Jaebongi: How come this is my first time hearing about this 

Jaebongi: Why have I never heard of this creepy Kyle guy 

Jaebongi: Jackson why didn’t you tell me 

PuppyWang: I um…um…. 

Markie: I told him not to I knew if you found out you might’ve killed the guy 

Jaebongi: Well yeah of course he fucking harassed you what if he did something worse 

Markie: But he didn’t and plus Jackson was there 

Jaebongi: Yeah but what if Jackson wasn’t there and he took that opportunity to do something worse 

Jaebongi: Then what 

Markie: ….

Markie: I’m… I’m sorry I didn’t want to worry you so I didn’t tell you 

Markie: I should’ve told you I’m sorry. 

Jaebongi: It’s

Jaebongi: It’s okay as long as it’s over with now and you're okay 

Jaebongi: But next time please do tell us if something bad like that happens again 

YugyeomsPersonalBully: Yeah mark don’t ever be afraid to tell us we’re here for you we got  
your back no matter what 

Markie: Thanks guys 

YugyeomsPersonalBully: Of course we’ll always be here for you

Markie: ◕ ◡ ◕

Markie: Anyways let’s change a topic to something else not so dark 

Markie: Any luck finding Yugyeom 

YugyeomsPersonalBully: No it like playing hide and seek but on difficulty level 1,000

Jaebongi: I can’t find him anywhere 

YugyeomsPersonalBully: That brat better come out or else he’s gonna be late 

PuppyWang: Have you tried bribing him, always worked on bambam 

YugyeomsPersonalBully: Yeah I tried bribing him with money, food, games and a whole bunch  
of other things but he won’t budge. 

PuppyWang: Hmm wow he really doesn’t want to go

Bambi: Yeah no kidding 

Supreme: Oh I know tell that if he doesn’t come out to go to school that you won’t take him to  
dance practice for a week 

YugyeomsPersonalBully: Okay I’ll try it 

YugyeomsPersonalBully: Oh 

YugyeomsPersonalBully: Oh wow it worked 

YugyeomsPersonalBully: I’m shocked thanks Youngjae 

Supreme: Yep no problem 

Supreme: Have fun at school Yugyeom 

Supreme: Be sure to learn lots 

Jaebongi: Good luck 

Markie: You got this Yugyeom 

PuppyWang: Be sure to make friends 

PuppyWang: Not matter what you’re a gold star you got this sport 

Markie: We believe in you

Bambi: Cheers to nine more month of school left 

Bambi: ha sucks to be you 

IHateLife: I hate all of you 

IHateLife: GROUP CHAT BLOCKED


	16. Finding Jinyoung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #FindingJinyoung 
> 
> MarkTwain: Mark  
> DadHat: Jaebum  
> MadeInChina: Jackson  
> Nemo: Jinyoung  
> GroupFavorite: Youngjae  
> Spoilers: Bambam  
> GyeomGyeom: Yugyeom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so jinyoung has gone missing #findingjinyoung and so i felt it was appropriate to call him nemo and to also dabble in the conspiracy that he might have gone blonde

Spoilers: GUYS 

Spoilers: MAYDAY 

Spoilers: MAYDAY 

Spoilers: MAYDAY 

Spoilers: CODE RED 

Spoilers: CODE BLUE 

Spoilers: CODE J 

Spoilers: CODE I 

Spoilers: CODE N

Spoilers: CODE Y

Spoilers: CODE O

Spoilers: CODE U

Spoilers: CODE N

Spoilers: CODE G

Spoilers: CODE EVERYTHING 

Spoilers: ERROR 

DadHat: WHAT?!?!?!?

GroupFavorite: What’s wrong bambam 

MarkTwain: Are you dying 

MadeInChina: Are you having a heart attack 

DadHat: Is your life in danger 

GyeomGyeom: Dam fam you okay 

Spoilers: No 

GroupFavorite: what’s wrong 

Spoilers: It’s 

Spoilers: it’s jinyoung 

MadeInChina: Omg 

DadHat: Is he okay 

DadHat: is he dying 

MarkTwain: What’s wrong with jinyoung 

Spoilers: He’s…. 

Spoilers: he’s missing 

MadeInChina: ⊙▃⊙

GroupFavorite: ⊙︿⊙

MarkTwain: (-’๏_๏’-)

DadHat: ۞_۞ 

GyeomGyeom: Omg noooooo

GroupFavorite: Oh my gosh 

GroupFavorite: What happened

Spoilers: I don't know 

Spoilers: But he’s nowhere to be found and he’s not answering 

GyeomGyeom: Guys what are we going to do 

MadeInChina: That’s it we’re dead we’re all dead he has left us to die

DadHat: Jackson don’t exaggerate 

GroupFavorite: No I agree with Jackson I don’t know how we’re going to survive without jinyoung

GyeomGyeom: it’s okay I’ve started a hashtag on Twitter maybe that’ll help us find him #findingjinyoung

MarkTwain: Did you add a description and photo 

GyeomGyeom: Yep 

MadeInChina: Great what’d you put 

GyeomGyeom: Name: Park Jinyoung 

GyeomGyeoms: Age: 24 

GyeomGyeom: Height: 178 cm 

GyeomGyeom: Hair color: will forever be black 

GyeomGyeom: Eyes: brown 

GyeomGyeom: Additional info: is a petty ass savage mama of five. Looks like a cat when he smiles. Has a pretty juicy peach. Has been working out lately so don’t be surprised by the muscles. Is a pretty actor so don’t be fooled by his lies. If gone blonde please contact a funeral home and come to our funeral. 

GyeomGyeom: How’s that 

GroupFavorite: Perfect 

GyeomGyeom: Now what 

Spoilers: Now we wait for him to be found I guess

MadeInChina: uggggggghhhh waiting 

 

Five minutes later

 

MadeInChina: I can’t take this anymore I’m going to go look for him

GroupFavorite: No Jackson you can’t it’s too dangerous 

MadeInChina: So what I’m just supposed to sit here and wait 

MadeInChina: He could be dead for all we know 

DadHat: Jackson it’s Jinyoung we’re talking about 

DadHat: he’ll be alright 

MadeInChina: Fine but if he’s doesn’t respond in the next ten minutes I’m going out to look for him with or without you 

 

Nine minutes later 

 

Nemo: Hello

Spoilers: Eomma

Spoilers: Is 

Spoilers: Is that you? 

Spoilers: Is that really you 

Spoilers: omg bless the gods 

Spoilers: Guys jinyoung, he’s back 

MadeInChina: Omg thank god I missed you so much 

GroupFavorite: Please don’t ever leave us again it was terrible without you 

GyeomGyeom: Eomma thank god your back 

MadeInChina: Good thing you’re back I really didn’t feel like going to go look for you 

MarkTwain: Thank god you're still alive 

Nemo: What??????

Nemo: What are you guys going on about 

GroupFavorite: You went missing 

MadeInChina: Bambam said you went missing 

Nemo: What 

Nemo: no 

Nemo: I just came back from the grocery store cause we had no more food 

Nemo: I even left Bambam a note saying i was going to be out to the store 

Spoilers: ◔.◔

Spoilers: opps 

DadHat: ॓_॔

Spoilers: Well to be fair who leaves or reads notes anymore 

DadHat: BAMBAM 

Spoilers: well it was nice knowing you guys but gotta run 

Spoilers: bye 

DadHat: come back here you little punk 

DadHat: You're so dead 

MadeInChina: Should we go and help save Bambam from jb 

GyeomGyeom: Nah just leave him 

GroupFavorite: Gyeomie that’s your best friend we’re talking about 

GyeomGyeom: Yeah but I’m too young to die 

MarkTwain: Reasonable answer 

GroupFavorite: Hey jinyoung can you take a picture of you hair 

Nemo: why 

GroupFavorite: Just wanna make sure of something 

Nemo: Okay 

*picture of Jinyoung’s black hair (to lazy to actually put up a picture)*

GroupFavorite: Ok we’re good it’s still black

Nemo: What are you talking about of course my hair is still black 

MarkTwain: we thought that when you were “missing” you might’ve also dyed your hair blonde 

MadeInChina: But you didn’t which saves us from dying early 

Nemo: Why would I dye my hair I’m not trying to end up bald like jaebum 

MadeInChina: 0.0 

GroupFavorite: 0.0

MarkTwain: 0.0 

MarkTwain: Damn you really did him like that 

GroupFavorite: Wow that wasn’t towards me and yet I feel hurt 

MadeInChina: I’m deceased 

GyeomGyeom: Jaebum do you need some ice for that 

GyeomGyeom: Because jinyoung just gave you third degree burns 

GyeomGyeom: Ha you bald eagle 

DadHat: Yugyeom you’re next 

GyeomGyeom: *gulp* 

GyeomGyeom: Mark 

GyeomGyeom: help 

MarkTwain: Sorry gyeomie but you threw yourself into that one 

MarkTwain: I’ll make you a nice funeral party though 

 

A bit later 

Spoilers: (×̯×)

GyeomGyeom: (×̯×)

Nemo: Guys why is #findingjinyoung trending 

GroupFavorite: Oh because we thought with you missing it would better help us find you 

MarkTwain: We should probably change it now though since you’re not missing anymore 

MadeInChina: #jinyoungfound 

Nemo: #WhyAmIFriendsWithAnyOfYou


	17. Cheating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #CaughtMyBofriendCheating #NotClickbait #I'mDatingACheater (°ロ°)
> 
> SipMyTea: Mark   
> DefSoul: Jaebum  
> SadWang: Jackson  
> IWillKillJackson: Jinyoung  
> SingleLady: Youngjae  
> DatingACheater: Bambam  
> I'mInnocent: Yugyeom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Valuable lesson to be learned is don't cheat.

IWillKillJackson: Jackson BLOCKED 

DatingACheater: Yugyeom BLOCKED

SingleLady: (⊙︿⊙)

SipMyTea: |˚–˚|

DefSoul: טּ_טּ

SingleLady: uh oh 

SingleLady: something bad happened 

DefSoul: Uggghhgghhhhh I’m not up for your guys drama 

DefSoul has left the group chat 

SipMyTea: Oh nah fam 

SipMyTea has invited DefSoul to the group 

DefSoul: Why 

SipMyTea: If I have to listen to whatever stupid petty thing they’re about say then so do you 

DefSoul: I thought you loved me 

SipMyTea: I do 

DefSoul: Clearly not 

SipMyTea: hey just think of this as a couples activity on helping your friend 

SipMyTea: (◕ヮ◕)

DefSoul: ( ಠ_ಠ)

DefSoul: Youngjae would you make your boyfriend do this 

SingleLady: No 

DefSoul: Kay cool Youngjae you’re now my boyfriend 

DefSoul: sorry mark it was nice while it lasted though

SipMyTea: ب_ب

SingleLady: Sorry jaebum hyung but I decline 

SingleLady: Mark hyung you can keep him 

DefSoul: wow Youngjae you’ve just been demoted to second favorite 

SingleLady: (⊙△⊙) nooooooooo 

SingleLady: whose in first place now? 

DefSoul: Nora 

SingleLady: Ohh 

SingleLady: Okay 

SingleLady: So I’m still basically you’re favorite person

DefSoul: ¬_¬

IWillKillJackson: Okay can we move on to mine and bambams problem now 

SingleLady: Oh right yes I’m all ears 

DefSoul: Uggghh if we must 

DefSoul has changed name to DeadSoul

SipMyTea: Go ahead what’s wrong 

DatingACheater: Our boyfriends are cheaters 

DatingACheater: #CaughtMyBoyfriendCheating #NotClickbait #LiveFootage 

SingleLady: Oh no 

DeadSoul: Damn 

DeadSoul: Bitches be unfaithful 

SipMyTea: Who did they cheat on you with 

DatingACheater: BTS 

DatingACheater: Yugyeom cheated on me with Jungkook 

DatingACheater: And Jackson with Namjoon 

I’mInnocent: You exaggerate too much 

I’mInnocent: I did not cheat on you with kookie 

DatingACheater: Uh can you believe it he’s even using pet names with him right in my face 

I’mInnocent: (-＿- ) seriously everyone calls him kookie 

DatingACheater: Ohhhhh suuuuuure 

I’mInnocent: ᇂ_ᇂ

SipMyTea: Yugyeom what did you do 

SingleLady: why did you cheat on bammie

I’mInnocent: I didn’t do anything 

I’mInnocent: I literally went out with jungkook to go bowling 

DatingACheater: Can you believe this boy 

DatingACheater: he went on a date with jungkook 

I’mInnocent: It wasn’t a date 

SipMyTea: not gonna lie kinda sounds like a date 

SingleLady: Yeah kinda does 

DatingACheater: And to make things worse jungkook literally came to pick up my gyeoms to go out can you believe that 

DatingACheater: the nerves 

DatingACheater: that’s what people do when they’re dating 

DatingACheater: YUGYEOM I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU 

SingleLady: ( º _ º )

SipMyTea: (⊙.⊙)

DeadSoul: (￣.￣) literally just sounds like friends hanging out 

I’mInnocent: EXACTLY thank you

DatingACheater: Jaebum BLOCKED 

DeadSoul: Why do I even try

I’mInnocent: Bam all we did was go bowling nothing else and plus kookie is with taehyung 

DatingACheater: (-''-)

DatingACheater: ‘Suuuurrrree’ 

I’mInnocent: Bambam you’re over exaggerating 

DatingACheater: No I’m not 

I’mInnocent: Yes you are 

DatingACheater: NO

DatingACheater: Yugyeom BLOCKED 

I’mInnocent: okay fine Bambam I’m sorry can you please forgive me 

DatingACheater: No 

I’mInnocent: Come on you got begging on my knees 

DatingACheater: No 

I’mInnocent: I’ll buy you food 

DatingACheater: No 

I’mInnocent: (≖︿≖)

I’mInnocent: I’ll take you shopping 

DatingACheater: Okay all’s forgiven 

DatingACheater has changed name to Gyeomie’sMyBae

DeadSoul: Seriously Bambam 

Gyeomie’sMyBae: what 

Gyeomie’sMyBae: Learn to forgive and forget as the saying goes 

DeadSoul: Just a few minutes ago you literally texted and I quote “YUGYEOM I WILL NEVER   
FORGIVE YOU”

Gyeomie’sMyBae: Listen as you get older you have to learn it’s not good to hold grudges 

DeadSoul: You literally said it like two minutes ago 

Gyeomie’sMyBae: I’ve become older and wiser during that time 

DeadSoul: Bambam I can’t with you 

Gyeomie’sMyBae: What he offered me something I just couldn’t turn down what do you expect 

DeadSoul: (¬_¬)

Gyeomie’sMyBae: can’t you just be happy that my relationship was saved 

SipMyTea: Anywho what about you Jinyoung what happened between Jackson and Namjoon 

IWillKillJackson: Oh don’t even get me started 

SipMyTea: (⊙⊙)

SingleLady: (⊙⊙)

DeadSoul: (⊙.⊙) Shits about to go down 

IWillKillJackson: So tell me why when I’m on my date with Jackson when I leave to go get a soda from the vending machine this mother fucking bitch ass person sees Namjoon and starts hanging all over him 

IWillKillJackson: This boy legit left me and started flirting with Namjoon right in front of my eyes   
and was clinging on to him like a koala 

IWillKillJackson: Like really you really gonna do me like that 

SadWang: Jinyoung I’m sorry please please forgive me 

IWillKillJackson: You’re dead to me 

SadWang: ˙０˙

DeadSoul: Damn Jackson you’re in some deep shit 

SipMyTea: You fucked up bad 

SingleLady: I don’t know how you’re gonna get out of this one 

SadWang: You guys aren’t helping 

DeadSoul: Well we weren’t the ones flirting with Namjoon 

SadWang: Come on it wasn’t like that I wasn’t flirting 

SadWang: I’m just overly friendly 

SipMyTea: That’s true 

SipMyTea: Like an overly friendly puppy 

SingleLady: He isn’t called wang gae for nothing 

SadWang: Yeah exactly jinyoung so it wasn’t intentional flirting just being friendly

SadWang: Plus this was a once and a lifetime thing 

SadWang: Namjoon never hangs out with me 

SadWang: Come on please forgive me 

IWillKillJackson: No 

SadWang: Come on please 

IWillKillJackson: No 

SadWang: Wang gae 

IWillKillJackson: No 

SadWang: Jinyoung 

SadWang: Wang gae 

IWillKillJackson: （ミ￣. ￣ミ）

IWillKillJackson: …..park gae 

SadWang: Ahhhhhhh wang gae 

IWillKillJackson: Park gae 

DeadSoul: (´･.･`) wow I’m shocked 

DeadSoul: You forgave him quick 

IWillKillJackson: Not really 

DeadSoul: ?

IWillKillJackson: I'll forgive him just a little 

IWillKillJackson: but from now on he’s my slave until I say otherwise 

IWillKillJackson has changed name to ParkGae

ParkGae has changed SadWang’s name to Jinyoung’sSlave 

DeadSoul: Sadistic 

ParkGae: ^‿^ but of course


	18. Fuckable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'd fuck.....
> 
> JustMark: Mark  
> ImSexy: Jaebum  
> WildlySexy: Jackson  
> NotJr: Jinyoung  
> SmolBean: Youngjae  
> DaddyLongLegs: Bambam  
> TallBaby: Yugyeom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk why i wrote this but i did

WildlySexy: I’d fuck mark 

JustMark: ……

NotJr: …..

SmolBean: ….

TallBaby: Same 

DaddyLongLegs: I think we all would

JustMark: *-*

ImSexy: Well I already am 

ImSexy: so ha beat that

JustMark: JAEBEOM!!!!!!

ImSexy: what???

ImSexy: it’s good to assert dominance and ownership 

JustMark: First of all what the actual fuck 

JustMark: Second I’m not your property I’m a free independent women excuse you 

JustMark: Third all of you are BLOCKED 

JustMark: Except jinyoung and youngjae 

WildlySexy: What why?!???!

JustMark: because they did not take part of that stupid convo

DaddyLongLegs: Fine 

WildlySexy: Speaking of Youngjae though 

WildlySexy: I’d fuck him too 

DaddyLongLegs: Same 

TallBaby: Yeah me too 

SmolBean: ‹•.•›

WildlySexy: I’d fuck jinyoung as well 

TallBaby: Idk I think jaebum is third for my fuck list 

WildlySexy: Hmm interesting 

NotJr: ಠ_ಠ

ImSexy: (-''-)

JustMark: @jaebeom isn’t fun when it’s you now is it

ImSexy: （ミ￣ー￣ミ）

DaddyLongLegs: Jackson you’re pretty fuckable too though 

WildlySexy: ˙０˙

WildlySexy: That was probably one of the most nicest thing anyone has ever told me 

WildlySexy: I knew there was a reason I liked you 

DaddyLongLegs: No problem bro 

WildlySexy: bro 

WildlySexy: ♥

DaddyLongLegs: ♥

WildlySexy: no homo though

DaddyLongLegs: no homo 

NotJr: (-＿- ) 

NotJr: The both of you are gay 

NotJr: And are dating each other 

WildlySexy: True 

WildlySexy: So all the homo bae 

DaddyLongLegs: All the homo 

WildlySexy: （*＾3＾）/～♡

DaddyLongLegs: ~♡(ˆ⌣ˆԅ)

NotJr: (｡-_-｡)


	19. Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's your cute ass small adorable oldest fake maknaes Birthday 
> 
> Markie: Mark  
> Beomie: Jaebum  
> PuppyWang: Jackson  
> Pepi: Jinyoung  
> Sunshine: YoungJae  
> Boi: Bambam  
> Yug: Yugyeom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all love to the birthday boy Mark love him lots #XCIIIMarkDay

Beomie: X

PuppyWang: C

Pepi: I

Sunshine: I

Boi: I

Yug: M

Beomie: A

PuppyWang: R

Pepi: K

Sunshine: D

Boi: A

Yug: Y 

Got6: XCIIMarkDay 

Got6: ✧ﾟ･:*♥♥HAPPY BIRTHDAY MARK WE LOVE YOU ♥♥*:･ﾟ✧

*No reply from mark* 

Boi: wow even when we send out all our love to him he still ignores us 

PuppyWang: mark o(╥﹏╥)o please accept our love 

*the next day* 

Markie: oh 

Markie: thanks for saying happy birthday guys 

Pepi: ಠ~ಠ

Pepi: you know what I take it back you don’t deserve it 

Markie: What why 

Pepi: you dared to take a day to accept my happy birthday and love 

Boi: lol

Yug: even though mark is the oldest and it’s his birthday Jinyoung won’t let anything go 

Sunshine: mark I’ll forgive you still have my love 

PuppyWang: AND MINE 

PuppyWang: BECAUSE I LOVE MARK MORE THAN ANYTHING ♥

PuppyWang: #MarksonForever ♥

Beomie: okay Jackson keep it in your pants

PuppyWang: don’t be jealous of our love 

Boi: jacks you sure you wanna say that with your boyfriend in the chat

Yug: yeah the guy who literally is the most salty and petty person out there who will legit remember every single bad you say and use it against you 

PuppyWang: nah it’s okay jinyoung understands mark and mines love 

Pepi: yeah 

Boi: seriously jacks just said that he loves Mark more than anything 

Pepi: this is Jackson we’re talking about just wait until Youngjae’s birthday then he’ll become Jackson’s number one love 

Boi: ……

Boi: true 

Yug: anywho 

Yug: happy birthday mark hyung 

Sunshine: happy birthday Markie hyung 

PuppyWang: HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY MARKIEPOOH 

Boi: Happy birthday mark congrats you’re old now 

Pepi: Happy Birthday 

Beomie: Happy birthday Mark 

Markie: thanks guys (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ


	20. Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think you broke him 
> 
> Soft: Mark  
> ImBum: Jaebum  
> SexyMan: Jackson  
> Booty: JInyoung  
> BabyJae: Youngjae  
> King: Bambam  
> MrChu: Yugyeom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember the days when the word daddy used be pure and innocent

SexyMan: Jaebum is so daddy

King: Agree

MrChu: Double agree 

ImBum: ᇂﮌᇂ)

Booty: Triple agree

ImBum: Seriously you too jinyoung 

Booty: I speak nothing but the truth 

BabyJae: yeah jb hyung is all of our dads 

King: =^.^=

Booty: Youngjae sweetie what do you think they mean by daddy 

BabyJae: That’s he’s our appa, a father figure; one that takes care of his children 

Booty: ó - ó 

MrChu: Oh Youngjae 

King: Sweet poor innocent Youngjae 

SexyMan: Smol cute little bean otter that needs to be protected at all times Youngjae 

BabyJae: ? 

BabyJae: What? that’s what daddy means

MrChu: Yeah but we’re not talking about that kind of daddy 

BabyJae: Then what type of daddy are you talking about 

King:Think less innocent 

BabyJae: •~•

BabyJae: Ohhhhhhhh I see

King: Exactly 

BabyJae: A daddy that isn’t there for their kids and abandons them 

MrChu: *face plam* 

King: No Youngjae 

King: And also that’s not a dad 

BabyJae: Well I give up 

BabyJae: I don’t get it

BabyJae: What type of daddy are you guys talking about

SexyMan: It means an older male that you want to fuck and be dominated by 

BabyJae: （ミ०. ०ミ）

King: and just like that his innocence was gone 

BabyJae: $&@zx/-;&@94/*€~|£#{+=•}

Soft: I think you guys broke him


	21. Go to your room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't make me count to five 
> 
> Pizza: Mark  
> Leader: Jaebum  
> CrayCray: Jackson  
> Mama: Jinyoung  
> Twe: Youngjae  
> ThickLips: Bambam  
> Mushroom: Yugyeom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bitch better have my money

Mushroom: Bitch better have my money 

Twe: (⊙︿⊙✿)

CrayCray:~(⊕⌢⊕)~

Pizza: ⊂•⊃_⊂•⊃

Leader: ….. 

ThickLips: …….yugyeom….. noooooo

Pizza: 5

CrayCray:4

Leader: Lol you dead 

ThickLips: 3

ThickLips: I’ll miss you my friend

Twe: 2

CrayCray: Run 

Mushroom: ??????

Mama: KIM YUGYEOM 

Mama: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY 

Mushroom: ...bitch better have my money 

Mama: UGH THE AUDACITY 

Mama: WHO TAUGHT YOU SUCH LANGUAGE 

Mama: HORRIBLE 

Mama: GO TO YOUR ROOM AND THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU’VE DONE 

Mushroom: (╯︵╰,)

Mama: Gosh kids nowadays 

Mama: I have no fucking idea where he could’ve learned that type of language from 

Leader: \ᇂ_ᇂ\ really no idea 

Pizza: No one comes to mind 

Mama: Ohhh 

Mama: i see who it is now 

Mama: Jaebum go to your room

Leader: wait what 

Leader: me 

Leader: Why 

Leader: I’ve done nothing 

Mama: Do not argue with me 

Mama: It’s clear to me that it’s you who is influencing yugyeom’s bad behavior 

Leader: Bullshit 

Mama: Exactly my point now go to your room and think about the type of example you’re setting  
for the kids 

Leader: You’re not the boss of me 

Leader: I’m older than you 

Mama: Don’t make me count to five 

Leader: (≖︿≖)

Mama: 1

Twe: Uhh ohh 

Mama: 2

ThickLips: Jaebum just do what he says 

Mama: 3

CrayCray: Yeah before it too late 

Mama: 4

Leader: Fine I’ll go to my room ヾ(｀ε´)ノ

Mama: Good

Mama: Does anybody else have something to say 

Twe: No 

CrayCray: Nope 

Pizza: No 

ThickLips: Nah I’m good


	22. Youngjae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday Youngjae
> 
> Markeu: Mark  
> Grandpa: Jaebum  
> LookingForYoungjaesApproval: Jackson  
> Princess: Jinyoung  
> Jae: Youngjae  
> DoubleB: Bambam  
> Maknae: Yugyeom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love our little ball of sunshine otter #ARSYoungjaeDay

LookingForYoungjaesApproval: OMG ITS BABY JAE’S BIRTHDAY Ｏ(≧▽≦)Ｏ

Princess: Oh my 

Princess: My baby is growing up so fast (∩︵∩)

Grandpa: Youngjae no matter what you’ll always be our cute innocent baby o(╥﹏╥)o

Markeu: Kids they grow up so fast (ㄒoㄒ)

DoubleB: Baby jae jae we’ll love you no matter how old you get 

Maknae: You’ll always be a smol baby otter that needs protecting no matter how old you are 

Jae: \ᇂ_ᇂ\ 

Jae: I’m not a baby anymore I’m twenty two 

Jae: I’m older than Bambam and Yugyeom 

DoubleB: Yeah but you will forever be the baby 

Maknae: Yeah youngjae age is nothing but a number you are the baby needing protection 

LookingForYoungjaesApproval: Youngjae don’t fight this just accept our love 

Jae: ಠ~ಠ

Jae: Fine 

LookingForYoungjaesApproval: Yay!!!!!!!!

LookingForYoungjaesApproval: Youngjae has finally accepted me 

LookingForYoungjaesApproval: I LOVE YOU SOOOOOOOO MUCH BABY OTTER HAPPY BIRTHDAY ✧ﾟ･: *ヾ(´︶`♡)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

Princess: Happy birthday my favorite child I love you soooo much＼（○＾ω＾○）／

Grandpa: Happy birthday Jae*:･ﾟ✧

Markeu: Happy B-day ball of sunshineｖ(⌒ｏ⌒)ｖ

DoubleB: Baby jae jae happy birthday from Double B ＼(▽￣＼(￣▽￣)／￣▽)／

Maknae: Happy Birthday smol baby Youngjae 〜 (^∇^〜）（〜^∇^)〜

Jae: THANK YOU ヾ(*´∀｀*）ノ


	23. Jinyoung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's sassy mamma's birthday. YAYYYYYY
> 
> Mark: Mark  
> Jb: Jaebum  
> WangGae: Jackson  
> Jirongi: Jinyoung  
> Jaeyoung: Youngjae  
> BAM: Bambam  
> TallChild: Yugyeom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #MyYouthJinyoungDay

WangGae: Park gae Ｏ(≧▽≦)Ｏ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jirongie: What 

WangGae: Happy birthday from your other half wang gae 

Jirongie: ᇂﮌᇂ)

WangGae: (◠‿◠)

Mark: Happy birthday you kinky queen 

Jirongie: Thanks mark (▰˘◡˘▰)

Jaeyoung: Jinyoungie happy birthday 

BAM: Sadistic prince happy birthday 

TallChild: Happy birthday mamma that bullies me

Jirongie: Thank you my favorite ball of sunshine Youngjae and other children 

BAM: ヾ｜￣ー￣｜ﾉ

TallChild : ( ಠ◡ಠ )

Jb: Lol no love 

Jb: Happy birthday jinyoung 

Jirongie: Thanks jaebummie 

BAM: JJProject 

TallChild: JJProject 

WangGae: JJ Project 

Jirongie: Omg don’t 

Jb: Yeah please don’t 

TallChild: Uggggh fine 

WangGae: since it’s your birthday we’ll do as you say 

BAM: but instead 

BAM: *whisper* Jyp

WangGae: -whispers- Jyp

TallChild: (whisper) jyp

Mark: ‘whisper’ JYP 

Jaeyoung: [whisper] jyp 

Jirongie: why am I friends with any of you 

BAM: cause you love us 

WangGae: and we love you ♥♡♥*:･ﾟ✧


	24. Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thirsty: but like how hot would mark look in a dress 
> 
> BabyBoy: Mark  
> Daddy: Jaebum  
> ToSexyItHurts: Jackson  
> KinkyQueen: Jinyoung  
> GayAsARainbow: Youngjae  
> Thirsty: Bambam  
> CallMeOppa: Yugyeom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting to question myself

Thirsty: Okay just gonna put this out there 

Thirsty: but like how hot would mark look in a dress 

KinkyQueen: …

GayAsARainbow: ….

BabyBoy: …..

CallMeOppa: VERY

TosexyItHurts: OMG I was thinking the exact same thing 

BabyBoy: why 

Thirsty: why what 

BabyBoy: why do you guys always do this to me 

ToSexyItHurts: do what 

BabyBoy: make me the main subject of your weird kinky thoughts 

ToSexyItHurts: Hmm that’s a good question

Thirsty: I don’t really know 

ToSexyItHurts: well Youngjae's too cute and innocent for it 

CallMeOppa: Jaebum wound literally kill us

Thirsty: and jinyoung 

Thirsty: jinyoung would just send jaebum to kill us 

BabyBoy: still why not use each other 

CallMeOppa: Well Bambam is already confident and has a big ego as is

ToSexyItHurts: Yugyeom is still technically a baby even with his freakish height 

BabyBoy: and Jackson?

Thirsty: well…. 

ToSexyItHurts: yah what about me 

Thirsty: Well Jackson is Jackson 

ToSexyItHurts: and by that you mean a freakishly handsome muscle man then yes Jackson is  
Jackson 

Thirsty: Yeah sure 

Thirsty: whatever floats your boat 

ToSexyItHurts: (ΘεΘ

Thirsty: so it makes you the perfect candidate 

BabyBoy: Either way I refuse to be the subject of your weird fantasies 

Thirsty: Is it really that weird though mark 

Thirsty: Considering that you’ve done some of these thing with jaebum 

BabyBoy: (⊙.⊙)

Daddy: …..

BabyBoy: How do you 

Thirsty: I mean you guys aren’t exactly the quietest 

CallMeOppa: Yeah why do you think the dorms are always empty the next morning 

BabyBoy: ...never really thought of it 

Thirsty: Sometimes it’s really loud that I think you can go head to head in a vocal battle with  
Youngjae 

ToSexyItHurts: Yeah I have to say i was pretty impressed with how high your moans can get 

BabyBoy: OMG STOP

Daddy: They’re not wrong though 

BabyBoy: 

BabyBoy: You’re not allowed to touch me ever again 

Daddy: what nooooooooooooooooooo

Thirsty: Five bucks that they’ll be at it tonight 

ToSexyItHurts: deal 

CallMeOppa: deal 

BabyBoy: Really guys 

KinkyQueen: Deal 

BabayBoy: Wait what you too jinyoung 

KinkyQueen: Sorry Mark but we all know you guys can’t go a day without touching each other 

BabyBoy:（￣ε￣）I can go more than a day 

GayAsARainbow: ...deal 

BabyBoy: Youngjae really 

GayAsARainbow: Yeah sorry but I agree with jinyoung 

BabyBoy: You guys are unbelievable 

BabyBoy: Group chat BLOCKED

ToSexyItHurts: Ohhh come on Markie Pooh don’t be like that 

ToSexyItHurts: It’s all out of love 

BabyBoy: ಠ,ಠ

BabyBoy: fuck your love


	25. Softball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bambam knocked him out 
> 
> Flower: Mark  
> PunkEmo:Jaebum  
> AppleJacks: Jackson  
> Pepi: Jinyoung  
> Ars: Youngjae  
> Cheeky: Bambam  
> Gyeom: Yugyeom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's a weird story

College Au

Ars: My class is over where do you guys want to meet up 

Cheeky: How about at the new left wing at the JYP building right next to the baseball field at the legendary gum pole

Ars: Okay 

Pepi: (-＿- ) really 

Cheeky: What 

Pepi: You just want to see the baseball players 

Cheeky: ¬_¬

Cheeky: No 

Pepi: (-＿- )

Cheeky: okay yeah fine but hey it’s not my fault those pants hug them in all the right ways 

Gyeom: wait isn’t the girls softball team playing today

Cheeky: maybe 

Pepi: Seriously Bambam 

Cheeky: What have you not seen them in their uniforms

Pepi: Bambam you’re not even straight 

Cheeky: Yeah but i have eyes and i know how to appreciate the fine things in life

AppleJacks: He’s got a point 

Pepi: You’re not straight either 

Cheeky: No but he is bi 

Pepi: Oh right I forgot 

Pepi: You guys have been together for so long I totally forgot that Jackson has dated girls before 

Flower: #jackbamFOREVER 

Gyeom: Yeah 

Ars: Bambam are you ever worried that Jackson will leave you or cheat on you with a girl 

Cheeky: No 

Cheeky: dafuq it’s me 

Cheeky: why would he leave me 

Cheeky: ✧ﾟ･:*I’m amazing*:･ﾟ✧

Pepi: *-*

Ars: that’s bambam for you 

Gyeom: that’s my best friend that’s my best friend

Cheeky: No but real talk of course I’d be worried

Cheeky: whether it’s a girl or boy though

AppleJacks: Oh no baby no never worry I’ll never leave you or cheat on you 

Cheeky: Yeah you better not or else I’ll fucking kill you 

Gyeom: That’s still my best friend that’s my best friend

AppleJacks: love my boyfriend totally not scared for my life 

PunkEmo: lol

Cheeky: just don’t fuck up and you’ll be good 

AppleJacks: (⊙ . ⊙)

 

SOME TIME LATER 

 

Ars: JJ hyungs where are you we’re all waiting for you 

Pepi: Our lecture class is still going on we’ve got five more minutes of class 

Gyeom: Uggghhhh please hurry jackbam are thirsting over the softball players 

Ars: Yeah it’s really weird 

Pepi: They’re one strange couple 

Ars: agreed 

Gyeom: double agreed 

Pepi: well just keep them distracted for now 

Ars: mark hyung is trying but it’s no help 

Ars: the softball players are also thirsting over mark 

Gyeom: the thirst is real today 

PunkEmo: oh nah I know my boy’s pretty and all but they better lay off of mark 

PunkEmo: let them know he’s already has someone 

Ars: oh they know he told them 

Gyeom: but if you think that’ll stop them then you’re dead wrong 

PunkEmo: mark babe I’ll be there soon 

Flower: Yeah please hurry I’m surrounded by thirsty bitches 

 

ELEVEN MINUTES LATER 

 

PunkEmo: Where are you guys 

Pepi: we’re at the gum post now 

Gyeom: We’re on the baseball field 

Pepi: Why 

Gyeom: it’s a weird long story 

Pepi: well then entertain us for our walk to the baseball field

Gyeom: okay so it all started when bambam and jackson were watching the girls practice they were outside the fence next to the dugout 

Pepi: what’s a dugout

Gyeom: that place where the non playing members hang out 

Pepi: ohhhhhhhhh okay 

Gyeom: anyways back to the story 

Gyeom: so after watching the team practice for a bit Bambam left to the vending machine to get some juice and so when he left some of the softball players came up to the fence to talk to jackson and started flirting with him

Gyeom: when Bambam came back he saw the girls flirting with jackson and got pissed 

Gyeom: and i mean super pissed like face turned red and smoke coming out of his ears fuming pissed 

Gyeom: He then proceeded to yell out “THAT’S MY MAN YOU HOES, BACK THE FUCK OFF” 

Gyeom: and then he ran onto the field ready to fight the girls but somehow he ended up befriending them instead

Gyeom: So now we’re on bleachers watching the game and cheering them on 

Pepi: ๏.๏ 

PunkEmo: ( º _ º)

Pepsi: wow okay um well I guess we’ll be there in a bit 

Ars: oh can you get some ice on your way here i think the concession stand might have some 

Pepi: Okay 

PunkEmo: why

Ars: Mark is healing some injures Bambam caused 

Pepi: Wait I thought Bambam befriended the girls 

PunkEmo: did he fight them and then befriend them 

Ars: No he he didn’t fight any of the girls 

Pepi: Then whose injures is mark treating 

Flower: Jackson’s 

Gyeom: The girls were left unharmed but not Jackson 

Pepi: What did Bambam do to him 

Gyeom: He threw a juice can at his face 

Pepi: ō_ō` 

PunkEmo: damn 

Gyeom: Yeah and youngjae also started hitting jackson for bambam 

Pepi: is Jackson okay 

Gyeom: yeah 

Gyeom: I’m pretty sure he’s alive 

Pepi: what do you mean pretty sure 

Pepi: WHAT HAPPENED TO JACKSON

Ars: he’s unconscious bambam knocked him out when he threw the juice can at him

Pepi: ●_●

PunkEmo: wow bambam wasn’t joking when he said he would kill jackson if he were to cheat on him 

Gyeom: that’s my best friend that’s my best friend


	26. Writers block

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was he screaming and crying in his room?
> 
> AegyoKing: Mark  
> *No Jaebum*  
> WildChild: Jackson  
> HotBuns: Jinyoung  
> Choi: Youngjae  
> BabyBam: Bambam  
> CrackHead: Yugyeom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not to confident with this chapter. Feel kinda meh about it, but i'll still add it.

CrackHead: Guuuuuuuuyyyyyyyssssss

AegyoKing: What young child 

CrackHead: Something is wrong with jaebum 

HotBuns: What do you mean 

CrackHead: I just passed by his room and heard him screaming 

AegyoKing: really ⊙︿⊙

HotBuns: Is he okay?

CrackHead: idk but now it’s sounds like he’s crying 

WildChild: Probably taking it from behind for the first time ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

CrackHead: (″･ิ_･ิ)

BabyBam: \˚ㄥ˚\

HotBuns: JACKSON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

WildChild: What 

WildChild: Maybe he’s finally letting Youngjae be top 

WildChild: this calls for celebration 

WildChild: ┏ ( ･o･) ┛┗ (･o･ ) ┓┏(･o･)┛

AegyoKing: Omg Jackson stop 

BabyBam: I just felt my innocence fly away 

HotBuns: bitch what innocence 

HotBuns: you and Jackson be going at it like hungry hungry hippos 

AegyoKing: *horny horny hippos 

BabyBam: what are you talking about I’m a young innocent angel 

WildChild: (^L^)

CrackHead: LMFAO

BabyBam: What are you laughing at 

WildChild: Please we all know you’re anything but innocent 

CrackHead: You’re a horney little devil

BabyBam: You know what 

BabyBam: …

BabyBam: I can’t even fake you right 

CrackHead: OMG 

AegyoKing: what 

AegyoKing: what happened 

CrackHead: I just heard something shatter in jaebum's room

WildChild: damn what kind of wild sex is he and youngjae having 

HotBuns: I don’t know and I don’t care what type of sex they’re having but that bitch better have not broken a vase

HotBuns: I did not agree to live with the Tasmanian devils 

AegyoKing: lol

 

Minutes later 

 

Choi: hiiiiii guys!!!!!*:･ﾟ✧

HotBuns: Hello my precious ball of sunshine 

Choi: (｡◕‿◕｡)

WildChild: youngjae you seem to be in a good mood 

WildChild: must be the afterglow

AegyoKing: Omg Jackson stop 

Choi: what afterglow? 

WildChild: oh you know (─‿‿─)

Choi: ? 

Choi: anyway I’m at the store anybody want anything 

BabyBam: ice cream 

CrackHead: sweets {◕ ◡ ◕}

AegyoKing: wait youngjae you’re not with beomie 

Choi: no 

WildChild: when the fuck did you leave 

Choi: ? 

Choi: what are you talking about 

Choi: i haven’t been in the dorms since like 8 this morning 

WildChild: טּ_טּ

WildChild: then what has jaebum been doing 

Choi: was he screaming and crying in his room 

BabyBam: omg how did you know 

Choi: jaebum has been writing music since last night 

Choi: but he has writers block 

Choi: so he’s really frustrated 

Choi: why? What did you think he was doing? 

WildChild: thought you and him were 

HotBuns: NOTHING 

HotBuns: he just worried us that’s all

HotBuns: also don’t look at the previous text 

Choi: ‹•.•› okay


	27. Hump the stage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "but like.. he's not wrong"
> 
> Marker: Mark  
> DadHat: Jaebum  
> BoyToy: Jackson  
> Queen: Jinyoung  
> Rainbow: Youngjae  
> GoodBoyBadBoy: Bambam  
> HitTheStage: Yugyeom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and simple but nothing but the truth
> 
> Sorry for such a lame joke

HitTheStage: Sup hookers 

HitTheStage: The baddest bitch in town has finally come 

GoodBoyBadBoy: Bitch please 

Queen: sit your ass down you aint shit 

BoyToy: go drink your juice box somewhere else 

HitTheStage: Y’all are just jealous 

BoyToy: Of what 

HitTheStage: That you can’t move like me 

HitTheStage: who won hit the stage 

Queen:（ミ￣ー￣ミ）

HitTheStage: exactly 

DadHat: I don’t know why you won hit the stage when all you did was hump it 

DadHat: so hit the stage more hump the stage

Rainbow: ….

BoyToy: …..

GoodBoyBadBoy: …..

HitTheStage: …..

Queen: Jaebum go away with you and your lame ass jokes

Marker: …

Marker: but like...

Marker: he’s not wrong though

Queen: mark and jaebum 

Queen: the both of you can leave


	28. Dr. Kertstinburg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Save Jackson from Dr. Kertstinburg's class
> 
> VisualKing: Mark  
> No Jb in this  
> Rice: Jackson  
> Kyum#1Anti: Jinyoung  
> LoudOne: Youngjae  
> DaddyLongLegs: Bambam  
> Kyum: Yugyeom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was an old chapter that i deleted but i've decided to reedit and upload it again

College AU

 

CHAT ROOM: SAVE JACKSON

 

Rice: SOMEBODY SAVE ME

LoudOne: What’s wrong

VisualKing: Jackson's in his philosophy class

DaddyLongLegs: eewwwww philosophy

Rice: I HATE THIS CLASS IT’S SO BORING SOMEBODY GET ME OUT OF HERE

Kyum#1Anti: Jackson stop exaggerating it can’t possibly be that bad

Rice: (⊙̃.o) oh really

Rice: the professor is Dr. Kertstinburg

Rice: **DR. KERTSTINBURG**

Kyum: Ohhhhhhh yeah that sucks

DaddyLongLegs: I’ll pray for you

Rice: I don’t think I can take this anymore

LoudOne: Ohhhh let's plan a great escape

_*LoudOne has changed the group chat name to The Great Escape from Dr. Kertstinburg class*_

Kyum#1Anti: No

_*Kyum#1Anti has changed the group chat name to Your ass’s better stay in class*_

Kyum#1Anti: Jackson there’s only 20 more minutes of class i think you can survive until then

Rice: (◕︵◕) you don’t know that

Kyum#1Anti: stop complaining

Kyum#1Anti: Anyways do you guys wanna meet up after class

Kyum#1Anti: and head somewhere to eat

Rice: Only if you’re paying

Kyum#1Anti: ˇ--ˇ you’re lucky we’re friends because your ass is thousands of dollars in debt  
from all the times we’ve bought you food

Rice: (｡◕‿‿◕｡)

Kyum#1Anti: Anybody else wanna meet up

LoudOne: yeah I’ll come

Kyum: I’m up for getting some food

DaddyLongLegs: Yeah sure why not

VisualKing: Me and Jaebum won’t be able to meet up

Rice: Ohh >‿‿◕ what are you guys up to

VisualKing: Nothing you need to know of (>‿◕)

VisualKing: jk bummie and me have an exam tomorrow so it’s an all night study night tonight

DaddyLongLegs: eeeeeewwwwww

Kyum: damn sucks to be you guys

VisualKing: yeah only thing is he’s hiding from me cause he doesn’t want to study

Kyum: lol jb hyung is like a kid

VisualKing: yep do you guys know where he is

Kyum#1Anti: He’s at the music studio in the JYP building hall D room 104

Kyum: (⊙⊙)

LoudOne: (⊙⊙)

Rice: (⊙⊙)

DaddyLongLegs: (⊙⊙)

DaddyLongLegs: Wow you just sold him out like that

Kyum#1Anti: of course

VisualKing: Thanks Jinyoung

Kyum#1Anti: ᵔᴥᵔ anything for you hyung

LoudOne: I would hate to be on Jinyoung’s bad side

DaddyLongLegs: Same

Rice: Same

Kyum: I’d say same but I’ve only been on Jinyoung’s bad side since day one

Kyum#1Anti: yep that’s right baby

Rice: okay pepigyeom


	29. Accept me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I say all things in a joking manner
> 
> Ramen: Mark  
> Chin: Jaebum   
> SassyLad: Jackson  
> LifeIsActing: Jinyoung  
> Pureness: Youngjae   
> Snake: Bambam  
> YG: Yugyeom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung is an actual good mama to his childeren I just like to make him mean to them.

Snake: ♪ ♬ ♪ ♬ Can you feel the love tonight ♪ ♬ ヾ(´︶`♡)ﾉ ♬ ♪

LifeIsActing: Nobody loves you 

Ramen: ⋋ō_ō`

Pureness: (-’๏_๏’-)

SassyLad: WOW

Chin: Damn 

Chin: that was harsh even for you jinyoung 

Snake: ಥ⌣ಥ 

Snake: why you no love me 

LifeIsActing: I say all things in a joking manner

Snake: (●´ω｀●) so you do love me 

LifeIsActing: ehhh

Snake: ಥ‿ಥ 

Snake: One wish before I die is for jinyoung to accept me 

LifeIsActing: Aww bam I do accept you 

Snake: ôヮô

LifeIsActing: I accept you as the idiot you are 

LifeIsActing: You’re my young idiot child 

Snake: ᇂﮌᇂ)

YG: Just be grateful he accepts you at all 

YG: I’m just an giant annoying idiot to him 

LifeIsActing: (◠‿◠✿)


	30. Yugyeom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s our giant loveable maknaes birthday today YASSS!!!!
> 
> BunnyRabbit: Mark  
> OldMan: Jaebum  
> J-Flawless: Jackson  
> AlmightyPrince: Jinyoung  
> I’mAllEars: Youngjae  
> YourBoyDoubleB: Bambam  
> BirthdayBoy: Yugyeom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #NoOneElseButYugyeomDay

BunnyRabbit: Omg it’s my baby’s birthday today 

I’mAllEars: (°ロ°) 

I’mAllEars: Omg are you and Yugyeom dating 

BunnyRabbit: What ewww no

J-Flawless: Then why did you say he’s your baby 

BunnyRabbit: Because he is 

I’mAllEars: ?

AlmightyPrince: ?

YourBoyDoubleB: ?

OldMan: ? 

J-Flawless: What 

BunnyRabbit: Yugyeom is my baby 

J-Flawless: …

YourBoyDoubleB: …

I’mAllEars: …

AlmightyPrince: ?

OldMan: ?

J-Flawless: Soooooo friends with benefits 

BunnyRabbit: Oh god no Yugyeom is my child 

BunnyRabbit: I am his dad

I’mAllEars: Ohhhhhh

I’mAllEars: so like friends with benefits but y’all like that kinky role play stuff 

J-Flawless: Okay I see you (─‿‿─)

YourBoyDoubleB: Go get it girl ＼（＾○＾）人（＾○＾）／

BunnyRabbit: Oh my gosh no 

BunnyRabbit: That’s not what I meant

I’mAllEars: then what did you mean 

BunnyRabbit: Okay you know how jinyoung is our mom 

YourBoyDoubleB: Yep 

BunnyRabbit: Well it’s like that for Yugyeom 

BunnyRabbit: Except not 

BunnyRabbit: because I’m his dad not mom 

BunnyRabbit: You know what I mean

J-Flawless: Sadly yes 

YourBoyDoubleB: The kinky friends with benefits would’ve made for a better story though 

BunnyRabbit: (￣(エ)￣)

YourBoyDoubleB: ｡◕‿◕｡

I’mAllEars: Wait isn’t jb yuggie’s dad 

J-Flawless: I thought jb was all of our dads 

BunnyRabbit: He is 

I’mAllEars: then how are you also yuggie’s dad as well

BunnyRabbit: It’s 2018 you can have two dads 

YourBoyDoubleB: True that 

BunnyRabbit: Anyways today is all about Yugyeom and nothing else so 

BunnyRabbit: Happy birthday my big baby*:･ﾟ✧GyeomGyeom*:･ﾟ✧

YourBoyDoubleB: My bitch (n˘v˘•) my best friend ~(^з^)-happy birthday broヾ(´︶`♡)ﾉ 

BirthdayBoy: bro 

YourBoyDoubleB: bro 

BirthdayBoy: ♡ 

YourBoyDoubleB: ♡

I’mAllEars: Happy birthday gyeomie ＼(≧∇≦)/＼(≧∇≦)/

J-Flawless: YUGYEOM HAPPY BIRTHDAY I LOVE YOU SOOOOOOOOOI MUCH ♡☆＼(^０^＼)♡(／^-^)／☆♡

AlmightyPrince: Happy birthday you giant brat (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ

OldMan: Yugyeom-ah happy birthday ♥╣[-‿-]╠♥

BirthdayBoy: ヽ(〃＾▽＾〃)ﾉ thank you guys


	31. Dramatic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I want a divorce 
> 
> Makreu: Mark  
> RIPMullet: Jaebum  
> Sseunie: Jackson  
> Jirongie: Jinyoung  
> Coco’sMama: Youngjae  
> ThickLips: Bambam  
> BabyTurtle: Yugyeom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify I don’t think Jinyoung is a lame ass person, he is very funny I just needed a plot.

Makreu: 2012 JJProject soothes my emo heart

Sseunie: uuuggggghhhh same 

Coco’sMama: I miss 2012 jj project 

BabyTurtle: I miss 2012 jinyoung 

BabyTurtle: He used to be so fun and carefree 

BabyTurtle: Now he’s a mean lame ass mama 

Jirongie: fuck you

Jirongie: I’m still fun 

Jirongie: right jb 

RIPMullet: ….

Jirongie: ? 

Jirongie: Jb?

RIPMullet: I mean you kinda have changed 

Jirongie: What do you mean 

RIPMullet: You’re not as chill and relaxed as you used to be

Jirongie: Jaebum BLOCKED 

RIPMullet: Come on don’t be like that 

Jirongie: I’ll be however the FUCK I please THANK YOU VERY MUCH 

RIPMullet: (¬_¬)

RIPMullet: Jinyoung stop acting childish 

Jirongie: No fuck you 

Jirongie: I want a divorce 

Makreu: Here we go again 

Sseunie: how many times are we gonna have to go through this 

Makreu: Too many 

Coco’sMama: This is unhealthy in any relationship 

Makreu: Yeah 

Makreu: but they still couple goals tbh 

ThickLips: True

Coco’sMama: #jjprelationshipgoals 

RIPMullet: Jinyoung we’re not getting a divorce 

RIPMullet: And you guys are no help 

ThickLips: Sorry didn’t know I had to help fix YOUR crumbling marriage 

BabyTurtle: Savage 

RIPMullet: ᇂ_ᇂ

RIPMullet: Bambam 

RIPMullet: go away 

ThickLips: Nah I want to see how this fight between you and jinyoung is gonna end 

RIPMullet: It’s gonna end with you dead in a ditch 

Jirongie: Jaebum I dare you to touch my young child see what's gonna happen 

ThickLips: You tell him mom 

BabyTurtle: Ohhhhhh this shit is getting good 

BabyTurtle: Someone pop some popcorn 

Makreu: Already on it dude 

BabyTurtle: I knew there was a reason we were friends 

RIPMullet: seriously guys 

Makreu: what we’ve done nothing wrong this is all on you buddy 

RIPMullet: (-＿- )

RIPMullet: I wish I had better friends 

Jirongie: And I wish I had a better MORE appreciative husband 

RIPMullet: Jinyoung you know I didn’t mean it like that 

Jirongie: You sure cause it really looks that way 

Sseunie: Damn jaebum you in some deep shit 

ThickLips: lol

RIPMullet: Jinyoung I do appreciate you 

Jirongie: LIES 

RIPMullet: \ᇂ_ᇂ\ 

RIPMullet: I can’t with you 

RIPMullet: I’m done 

Makreu: (O.O)

BabyTurtle: (°ロ°)

Ssuenie: ⊙▃⊙

ThickLips: ◐.̃◐

Coco’sMama: (⊙⊙)

Jirongie: Woooooow jaebum so you’re not even gonna try and make things better 

Jirongie: Wow okay 

Jirongie: I see how it is 

RIPMullet: Maybe if you stop being so dramatic we could resolve this fight 

Jirongie: Jaebum BLOCKED

*Jirongie changed name to NewlyDivorced*

RIPMullet: ಠ_ಠ

Sseunie: Ten bucks they’ll have make up sex tonight 

Makreu: Twenty that they’ll be at it in two hour 

Sseunie: Deal


	32. Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bambam once again getting attacked by Jinyoung, will the abuse ever end? 
> 
> WhatTheHeck: Mark  
> NotCuteI’mSexy: Jaebum  
> ManlyMan: Jackson  
> ReginaGeorge: Jinyoung  
> GummyBear: Youngjae  
> Bambi: Bambam  
> Yuggie: Yugyeom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: If you search up Yuggie bear Yugyeom pops up. Found this out when I was trying to search yogi bear (don’t ask how I put Yuggie instead yogi sh*t happens.) and if you search up yuggy bear snoop dogg and this dude named huggy bear show up.

Bambi: Baby all I want for Christmas is 

ReginaGeorge: for you to shut the fuck up 

Manlyman: (╯。□。）╯

NotCuteI’mSexy: Well damn

Bambi: Gosh I just came here to spread love

Bambi: Not to be attacked 

ReginaGeorge: Well I don’t really care

ReginaGeorge: so go cry yourself a river 

Yuggie: Damn what’s up your ass 

NotCuteI’mSexy: Jackson’s dick 

WhatTheHeck: More like the lack of Jackson’s dick

ManlyMan: ☉▵☉

GummyBear: o(≧o≦)o

GummyBear: When and why did this chat start getting so dirty 

Bambi: AND mean 

Bambi: Jinyoung’s being a big meanie head 

Bambi: Gyeomie attack 

Yuggie: What am I supposed to do 

Bambi: Ummm attack jinyoung 

Bambi: What part ‘jinyoung’s a meanie head, gyeomie attack’ did you not understand 

Yuggie: (- -)

Yuggie: I understood what you meant but what do you expect me to do about it

Bambi: Yuggie bear you’re like six feet taller than him 

Bambi: just push him or something you overgrown child 

Yuggie: This is jinyoung we’re talking about aka mama bear 

Yuggie: Nobody messes with mama bear 

Bambi: Wow so you’re not even gonna defend me 

Bambi: YOUR BEST FRIEND 

Bambi: okay I see how it is

Bambi: You clearly don’t care about me or our friendship 

Yuggie: ¬_¬

GummyBear: Wow you truly are jinyoung’s kid 

WhatTheHeck: Yep no doubt about it 

Bambi: What’s that supposed to mean 

NotCuteI’mSexy: It means you sadly inherited jinyoung’s bad genes 

ReginaGeorge: Excuse you what bad genes I have no bad genes I am a pure gold prince 

NotCuteI’mSexy: (°ロ°)☝ 

WhatTheHeck: Jaebum it’s best not to argue 

WhatTheHeck: Your ass will go down in a matter of seconds against jinyoung’s petty ass 

NotCuteI’mSexy:（￣へ￣）

NotCuteI’mSexy: ugh fine 

WhatTheHeck: Good boy 

Yuggie: *cough* whipped 

NotCuteI’mSexy: I have no problem going against your butt little brat 

Yuggie: Oh hyung 

Yuggie: kinky >‿◕

NotCuteI’mSexy: ᇂﮌᇂ)

Bambi: Soo is anybody gonna defend me 

ManlyMan: naaahhhhh

NotCuteI’mSexy: There’s probably a good reason why you’re getting attacked 

Bambi: wow what did I do to deserve friends like you guys 

ReginaGeorge: exist


	33. Not so innocent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reasons why Youngjae isn’t innocent. 
> 
> FlyBoi: Mark  
> CatI’mAKittyCat: Jaebum  
> LifeIsALie: Jackson  
> ParkYou: Jinyoung  
> JaeJae: Youngjae  
> KingB: Bambam  
> DancingQueen: Yugyeom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You don’t know how much effort and energy I put in trying to find out ways Youngjae wasn’t innocent. 
> 
> Jk I did no such work cause I’m lazy I got it from this video on Youtube called "Why Choi Youngjae isn't just an innocent baby: a study by me" from the youtuber princeyoungjae. Go watch it. 
> 
> https://youtu.be/zKOh98boy-w (Sorry idk how to Hyperlink)

LifeIsALie: My life has been a lie 

ParkYou: Oh gosh not again 

CatI’mAKittyCat: Listen I’ve had enough with you dramatic hoes 

FlyBoi: Yeah we’ve reached our limit of drama this year 

FlyBoi: You can complain in like two days 

LifeIsALie: You guys are horrible 

LifeIsALie: What type of friends are you 

KingB: The best type 

ParkYou: yep especially considering we put up with your ass 

LifeIsALie: First of all rude 

LifeIsALie: Second I’m not even that dramatic 

ParkYou: Really 

ParkYou: Just yesterday you were complaining loudly at how Bambam doesn’t love or care about you and would probably sell out your friendship for a new pair of shoes all because he didn’t like your organic tea 

LifeIsALie: …..Touché

LifeIsALie: But either way this problem doesn’t ensue a lot of drama

LifeIsALie: ….maybe 

ParkYou: fine 

ParkYou: What’s wrong Jackson 

LifeIsALie: I just found out that our sweet little pumpkin pie with ice cream, sprinkles, and a cherry on top isn’t as innocent as we think he is 

FlyBoi: What do you mean 

FlyBoi: Of course he’s innocent 

FlyBoi: This is Youngjae we’re talking about 

LifeIsALie: Oh the contrary I’ve been thinking and I’ve realized we are wrong about our sweet baby boy 

ParkYou: Oh really 

LifeIsALie: Yep i have facts and evidence 

ParkYou: Okay 

ParkYou: please present said facts 

LifeIsALie: Proof number one 

LifeIsALie: He has tattoos 

ParkYou: Okay that doesn’t prove shit 

LifeIsALie: I’ll have you remember that tattoos are painful and even jb our designated bad ass doesn’t have any tattoos

DancingQueen: True 

KingB: Yeah but jaebum hyung is a low key pussy 

CatI’mAKittyCat: Umm excuse you little shithead 

KingB: What 

KingB: You literally cuddled a cat plushie after mark pretended to kick it 

CatI’mAKittyCat: ¬_¬

CatI’mAKittyCat: Touché

LifeIsALie: Anyways evidence piece number two 

LifeIsALie: Youngjae was the first the move out of the dorms 

LifeIsALie: showing us that our little baby caterpillar was growing up into a still cute butterfly 

JaeJae: Jackson hyung please stop with the nicknames it’s cringey 

LifeIsALie: Never my little sea lion 

JaeJae: (╯◕_◕)╯

LifeIsALie: Fact number three 

LifeIsALie: This little cutie patootie is the best drinker in our group 

DancingQueen: Yeah that’s true 

KingB: Even better than jaebum 

FlyBoi: Everyone can drink more than jaebum 

CatI’mAKittyCat: Why am I the one getting attacked today 

FlyBoi: We’re on rotation it’s not fair for the maknaes to get all the hate 

CatI’mAKittyCat: Fair enough when do we get to attack jinyoung 

ParkYou: Try and come attack me bitch

ParkYou: See what'll happen 

CatI’mAKittyCat: nvm 

ParkYou: Exactly 

KingB: The power jinyoung holds on jaebum is beautiful 

DancingQueen: It truly is 

LifeIsALie: Fact number four 

LifeIsALie: he’s a supreme slut 

FlyBoi: Well okay wow 

LifeIsALie: This boy has supreme everything 

LifeIsALie: Supreme rug, supreme suitcase, supreme clothing 

LifeIsALie: Shot I wouldn’t be surprised if even coco had a supreme outfit 

KingB: Lol 

CatI’mAKittyCat: That’d be hella cute though 

ParkYou: Omg it would 

DancingQueen: ohhhh I wanna see it now 

FlyBoi: Youngjae please put coco in a supreme outfit and take a picture of her 

ParkYou: Yes please I need to see it 

DancingQueen: Wait but how does having supreme make Youngjae not innocent 

LifeIsALie: Supreme is a fuckboy thing 

LifeIsALie: Not to say Youngjae's a fuck boy but it does make him less innocent

LifeIsALie: So in conclusion Youngjae is not innocent 

LifeIsALie: Therefore we’ve been living a lie 

ParkYou: Well even with all that being said I still think Youngjae is an innocent little otter

FlyBoi: same 

CatI’mAKittyCat: Yeah i think he’s still pretty innocent too

LifeIsALie: Did I also mention that he’s also a dom top 

ParkYou: Nvm that bitch ain’t innocent


	34. Jaebum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Got7’s great chic and sexy leader jaebum’s birthday. Yas time to party.
> 
> YeahIt’sYien: Mark  
> DefJeff: Jaebum  
> CrazyJackInTheBox: Jackson  
> JustPeachy: Jinyoung  
> YoungjaeTheGenius: Youngjae  
> PartyBoy: Bambam  
> CrackHeadMaknae: Yugyeom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #CutieSexyJBDay  
> #DefJBDay

**CHAT: WHO NEEDS JB**

CrazyJackInTheBox: GOYS

CrazyJackInTheBox: GAYS

CrazyJackInTheBox: GIYS

JustPeachy: *guys

CrazyJackInTheBox: nows not the time to be a smartass

CrazyJackInTheBox: We have a serious problem

JustPeachy: What’s wrong

CrazyJackInTheBox: It’s jaebum’s birthday

JustPeachy: what about it

CrazyJackInTheBox: We have nothing planned

JustPeachy: What are talking about we’re going to a restaurant to have dinner

JustPeachy: And then come back to the dorms to eat cake

CrackHeadMaknae: Ohhhhhh cake

CrackHeadMaknae: Please tell there’ll be other desserts

JustPeachy: No way cakes all you’re getting

CrackHeadMaknae: But why

JustPeachy: Because I said so

CrackHeadMaknae: ●︿●

CrazyJackInTheBox: Don’t worry gyeom gyeom I got you

CrackHeadMaknae: ôヮô you’re the best hyung ever

CrazyJackInTheBox: Thank you

CrazyJackInTheBox: I know

JustPeachy: Well then Jackson you can deal with Yugyeoms sugar high since your the best hyung

CrazyJackInTheBox: Fuck I forgot about his sugar high

CrazyJackInTheBox: Can I take it back

CrackHeadMaknae: Nope or else I’ll hate you

CrazyJackInTheBox: Damn

JustPeachy: Anyways back to the main topic of discussion

JustPeachy: what’s wrong with our little get together with jb

CrazyJackInTheBox: It’s not unique or special enough

CrazyJackInTheBox: I say we plan a big party one with a bouncy house and other fun activities

JustPeachy: No

CrazyJackInTheBox: But why

JustPeachy: To extra

CrazyJackInTheBox: We did it for Bambam though and he loved it

JustPeachy: Yeah but that’s bam

JustPeachy: and he is extra as fuck

JustPeachy: Jaebum’s not, he’s a simple man

YoungjaeTheGenius: Yeah I agree with jinyoung

YoungjaeTheGenius: I think it’s be best if we kept  
it simple

CrazyJackInTheBox: Why though I think we should do something big so that way it’s more special

YeahIt’sYien: Sometimes the simplest things can be the most precious things in life

PartyBoy: Wow mark you sound like a wise old man

CrackHeadMaknae: Yeah like the ones that walk on the beach barefoot with their hands behind their back

YeahIt’sYien: (￣ｰ￣)

PartyBoy: What it’s a compliment

YeahIt’sYien: Sure

JustPeachy: Anyways Jackson I think what we have is good no need for something extravagant

JustPeachy: Okay?

CrazyJackInTheBox: Fine

 

**CHAT: JACKBAM FORCES UNITE**

PartyBoy: Still planning some crazy shit for jaeb

CrazyJackInTheBox: Of course

CrazyJackInTheBox: Wanna help

PartyBoy: But of course

 

 

**CHAT: WE ARE G O T 7**

JustPeachy: One

CrackHeadMaknae: Two

YoungjaeTheGenius: Three

YeahIt’sYien: Four

DefJeff: ???

YeahIt’sYien: Happy birthday Jae (σ≧▽≦)σ

YoungjaeTheGenius: Happy Birthday hyung

YoungjaeTheGenius: ♪＼(*＾▽＾*)／＼(*＾▽＾*)／

JustPeachy: *:･ﾟ✧Happy bday jaebum hyung *:･ﾟ✧

CrackHeadMaknae: HYUNG

CrackHeadMaknae: HAPPY BIRTHDAY

CrackHeadMaknae: ┌|゜з゜｜┘└｜゜ε゜｜┐┌｜゜э゜｜┘

DefJeff: Thanks guys

DefJeff: I’m so grateful to have you guys

YoungjaeTheGenius: Awww right back at you hyung ＼（○＾ω＾○）／

YeahIt’sYien: Love you too jaebummieヾ(´︶`♡)ﾉ

JustPeachy: Yeah I love you too ( ･_･)♡

CrackHeadMaknae: You have my love too hunky ♥~(◡‿◡✿)

DefJeff: (. ﾟーﾟ)

CrackHeadMaknae: Oops meant to say hyung but got autocorrected

CrackHeadMaknae: hunky works too though

DefJeff: ᇂ_ᇂ

DefJeff: Who raised this child

JustPeachy: Idk but all I know is he’s our problem now

CrackHeadMaknae: Oh come on don’t be like that you guys love me (●´ω｀●)

JustPeachy: Sure, whatever helps you sleep at night

CrackHeadMaknae: ●︿●

YeahIt’sYien: lol

DefJeff: btw where’s the crazy duo

JustPeachy: They’ve been awfully quiet

YeahIt’sYien: oh right I almost forgot about them

YoungjaeTheGenius: Idk though I haven’t seen them since this morning same

CrackHeadMaknae: last time I saw them they said they had some stuff to take care of

JustPeachy: Suspicious

YoungjaeTheGenius: Oh well we’ll figure out later

YoungjaeTheGenius: Hyung you almost home

DefJeff: Yeah I’m about three minutes

YoungjaeTheGenius: Kay cool cause I’m ready to go eat

CrackHeadMaknae: Same im hungry

YeahIt’sYien: Yeah me too

JustPeachy: those two better come quick cause we’re leaving once jaebum gets here

DefJeff: ⊙▃⊙

JustPeachy: What

JustPeachy: what’s wrong did something happen

DefJeff: I think I just found out where the two are

JustPeachy: where

DefJeff:☝

DefJeff: On the roof

YeahIt’sYien:【•】_【•】

YoungjaeTheGenius: (°ロ°)

CrackHeadMaknae: OMG JINYOUNG JUST FAINTED

YoungjaeTheGenius: Is he alright????????????

CrackHeadMaknae: Yeah I think so he’s still breathing

YeahIt’sYien: Oh my gosh

YeahIt’sYien: What are they even doing on the roof

DefJeff: It looks like they’re putting up a banner

YoungjaeTheGenius: This is crazy

YoungjaeTheGenius: They are crazy

JustPeachy: Please tell me they’re somewhat okay

YoungjaeTheGenius: Oh jinyoung you’re awake

DefJeff: ⊂•⊃△⊂•⊃

JustPeachy: WHAT

DefJeff: Jackson just tripped

CrackHeadMaknae: Jinyoung fainted again

YoungjaeTheGenius: Oh no

DefJeff: He didn’t fall off but now he’s screaming and hanging onto Bambam for dear life

YeahIt’sYien: Lord please don’t let these two idiots die

DefJeff: It looks like their okay they’re getting down now

YeahIt’sYien: Thank god

YoungjaeTheGenius: : Is jinyoung okay

CrackHeadMaknae: Yeah he’s starting to wake up

YoungjaeTheGenius: Okay good

PartyBoy: Sup guys

CrazyJackInTheBox: Hi there

JustPeachy: DON’T SUP OR HI US ARE YOU TWO CRAZY

JustPeachy: WHAT WERE YOU GUYS DOING ON THE ROOF YOU COULD’VE GOTTEN HURT OR ENDED UP DEAD

CrazyJackInTheBox: It wasn’t that dangerous

PartyBoy: Yeah we ended up alive didn’t we

JustPeachy: *-* you two are something else you know that

JustPeachy: I swear I’ll die from a heart attack because of you two

CrazyJackInTheBox: Sorry jinyoung

PartyBoy: yeah sorry for worrying you so much

JustPeachy: it’s okay but please stop doing such dumb things

YoungjaeTheGenius: yeah what were you guys doing on the roof anyways

PartyBoy: Ohh we put a happy birthday banner on the roof for jb

CrazyJackInTheBox: Yep *:･ﾟ✧happy birthday jaebum ヾ(〃^∇^)ﾉ

PartyBoy: Happy bday old man jaebum hyung ヾ( ~▽~)ﾂ ♪

DefJeff: Thank you guys

DefJeff: And as much as I love the grand gesture please don’t do something crazy like this again

CrazyJackInTheBox: You didn’t like our gift ⊙︿⊙

PartyBoy: ಥ_ಥ

DefJeff: I did but I don’t need your lives on the line just to make me happy

DefJeff: A simple happy birthday banner in the living room would’ve been just fine

DefJeff: But I do appreciate it thanks you guys

CrazyJackInTheBox: You’re welcome

PartyBoy: Yep anyways let’s go eat

PartyBoy: I’m starved putting a banner on a roof is hard work

CrazyJackInTheBox: No kidding

DefJeff: You guys are truly something else


	35. Forgot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “\m/(>.<)\m/ I have muscles”
> 
> LABoy: Mark  
> MemeFace: Jaebum  
> YouKnowYeokshim: Jackson  
> SilentlyJudingYou: Jinyoung  
> YoungjaeClass: Youngjae  
> GlowUpKing: Bambam  
> ChocoShake: Yugyeom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has just been sitting in my drafts for a while cause I don’t think it’s all that great, but hey this won’t hurt anyone so might as well post it

Group Chat: No Mama 

ChocoShake: hey guys 

YoungjaeClass: Whats up gyeomie 

ChocoShake: not much just been thinking 

MemeFace: wow you thinking that’s new 

ChocoShake: -.- oh hush 

GlowUpKing: I’m surprised you have the ability to do so 

ChocoShake: I think a lot 

YouKnowYeokshim: with what that bean you call a brain 

ChocoShake: I DID NOT COME HERE TO GET ATTACKED 

YouKnowYeokshim: Well then what do you want

ChocoShake: you guys are mean today 

ChocoShake: WHY

GlowUpKing: Idk 

YouKnowYeokshim: Yeah I don’t know why but I just have a strong urge to bully but to also protect you it’s weird 

MemeFace: Sounds a lot like someone we know 

GlowUpKing: Who 

GlowUpKing: oh wait nvm 

GlowUpKing: Jinyoung 

MemeFace: yep 

ChocoShake: Speaking of jinyoung that’s what’s been on my mind 

GlowUpKing: eeewwwwwww

MemeFace: why 

ChocoShake: Idk but I feel like I’m forgetting something important and it has something to do with him 

YouKnowYeokshim: hmmmm that's weird 

GlowUpKing: yeah 

YoungjaeClass: why don’t you just ask him 

ChocoShake: nope 

YouKnowYeokshim: nuh uh bad idea 

GlowUpKing: that’s just a death wish right there 

ChocoShake: yeah 

YoungjaeClass: really? every time I forget something and ask him he’s usually really nice about it 

ChocoShake: Yeah but that’s because it’s you 

YouKnowYeokshim: You’re his favorite after all 

YoungjaeClass: oh 

YoungjaeClass: but still Yugyeom is his boyfriend so he won’t be that mean about it right 

YouKnowYeokshim: Wrong again little fluff ball 

YouKnowYeokshim: just holds him to higher standards 

GlowUpKing: yeah remember when jinyoung ignored Yugyeom for an entire week because gyemie forgot to text him 

YoungjaeClass: Oh right 

YoungjaeClass: Well you’re screwed Yugyeom 

YoungjaeClass: good luck

ChocoShake: Fuck 

 

Ten minutes later 

LABoy: Hey Yugyeom what did you get for jinyoung 

ChocoShake: ? 

ChocoShake: What are you talking about 

ChocoShake: Why would I get jinyoung 

ChocoShake: (⊙︿⊙)

ChocoShake: It’s our anniversary 

ChocoShake: I forgot our anniversary 

ChocoShake: shit 

GlowupKing: damn you can just consider yourself dead from here on out 

YouKnowYeokshim: I can’t believe you forgot your guys anniversary 

YoungjaeClass: wow you’re a horrible boyfriend 

ChocoShake: Fuck what do I do 

LABoy: Idk 

LABoy: Pray to god that you won’t die today 

YoungjaeClass: Ohhhhhhhhhhhh 

YoungjaeClass: I know

YoungjaeClass: Take him on a dinner date 

YouKnowYeokshim: yeah you can never go wrong with food 

MemeFace: Yeah that’s a good idea 

ChocoShake: Where though

GlowUpKing: idk somewhere fancy

LABoy: You better hurry and book a reservation before it’s too late 

ChocoShake: Okay thanks 

ChocoShake: Oh can you guys also distract jinyoung for a bit so I can book the reservation 

YouKnowYeokshim: Don’t worry I’m on it 

LABoy: Oh no 

LABoy: Not you Jackson 

YouKnowYeokshim: What why not me 

LABoy: You crack under the slightest bit of pressure 

YouKnowYeokshim: What no 

YouKnowYeokshim: don’t worry gyeomie I got you 

ChocoShake: should I be worried 

GlowUpKing: yep

YoungjaeClass: yes

LABoy: yeah

MemeFace: most definitely 

 

Other group chat 

YouKnowYeokshim: PARK GAE

SilentlyJudingYou: What?

YouKnowYeokshim: ...

YouKnowYeokshim: \m/(>.<)\m/

YouKnowYeokshim: I have muscles

SilentlyJudingYou: ●_●

YouKnowYeokshim: just wanted to let you know that 

SilentlyJudingYou: okay?

SilentlyJudingYou: anything else?

YouKnowYeokshim: Nope that’s it 

SilentlyJudingYou: You sure 

SilentlyJudingYou: Seems like you have something else to tell me 

YouKnowYeokshim: Yugyeom forgot your anniversary 

GlowUpKing: ⋋ō_ō`

MemeFace: ⊂•⊃_⊂•⊃

YoungjaeClass: 【•】_【•】

LABoy: ( º _ º)

ChocoShake: SERIOUSLY JACKSON

YouKnowYeokshim: sorry I cracked 

YouKnowYeokshim: I can’t keep secrets 

YouKnowYeokshim: especially from jinyoung 

ChocoShake: Jackson BLOCKED 

YouKnowYeokshim: I deserve that 

MemeFace: Ya think 

LABoy: Wow jacks 

YouKnowYeokshim: ‘︿’

SilentlyJudingYou: So you forgot our anniversary 

ChocoShake: Yeah I’m super duper sorry 

ChocoShake: I didn’t mean to forget it 

ChocoShake: It just slipped past me 

ChocoShake: I’m sorry (◕︿◕) 

ChocoShake: please don’t break up with me 

ChocoShake: or kill me 

SilentlyJudingYou: don’t worry I won’t 

ChocoShake: Really???

SilentlyJudingYou: Yeah it’s fine 

SilentlyJudingYou: It happens sometimes

SilentlyJudingYou: As long as we can spend time together then it’s all right 

ChocoShake: Of course no problem I already booked us a dinner reservation 

SilentlyJudingYou: Great（⌒_⌒）

 

Two tired parents GROUP CHAT 

MemeFace: Wow jinyoung I’m surprised 

MemeFace: That was a very reasonable response 

MemeFace: You’ve matured 

SilentlyJudingYou: Not really 

MemeFace: ?

MemeFace: What do you mean 

SilentlyJudingYou: I also forgot it was gyeomie’s and mine anniversary 

MemeFace: ~_~ 

MemeFace: seriously 

SilentlyJudingYou: Yeah that’s the only reason I didn’t get mad

SilentlyJudingYou: that would’ve been too unfair on him

MemeFace: -_- Good to know your all about fairness 

SilentlyJudingYou: Yep (◠‿◠)


	36. Sleep deprived

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bitch I stay woke 
> 
> XCIII: Mark  
> Foodie: Jaebum  
> FamilyFirst: Jackson  
> ActorParkJinyoung: Jinyoung  
> RayOfSunshine: Youngjae  
> CrackHead: Bambam  
> NationsBabyBoy: Yugyeom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually started to write this at 1:35 in the morning and now it’s like 4:10, idk why I wrote this instead of going to sleep I’m regretting that decision now.

CrackHead: Okay but like are oranges called oranges because oranges are orange or is orange called orange because orange is orange?

ActorParkJinyoung: Bambam what the actually fuck 

NationsBabyBoy: It's like two in the morning Bambam 

CrackHead: Time is a social construct 

ActorParkJinyoung: ಸ_ಸ

CrackHead: I mean how do we know it’s really two o’clock at night and not actually 4 pm

CrackHead: Who is to say night is night

CrackHead: What if night were day and day were night

CrackHead: And all we’ve been living is a lie because there is a freight over day and night 

ActorParkJinyoung: okay listen up philosopher Shakespeare I don’t care whether you think it’s night or day but when that moon is up that means it is time to sleep and not bother anyone 

CrackHead: But isn’t the moon technically always up since it orbits the earth at all times 

Foodie: |˚–˚|

RayOfSunshine: *-*

XCIII: ๏_๏

NationsBabyBoy: (⊙△⊙✿)

FamilyFirst: I mean is he wrong though?

CrackHead: Bitch I stay woke 

ActorParkJinyoung: Listen here little shit head I will end you 

RayOfSunshine: Uh oh you’ve gone and angered mama bear

NationsBabyBoy: Ohhhhhh Bambams gonna get

Foodie: You dead bitch 

XCIII: #gonegirl

CrackHead: Have you even watched that movie 

XCIII: Nope but the title seemed appropriate 

CrackHead: Not really 

XCIII: Well you’re about to be a gone girl when jinyoung gets to you 

CrackHead: True 

*two minutes later*

FamilyFirst: Wait what happened to jinyoung 

CrackHead: The pressure to be one with society got to him

Foodie: Nah he just went to sleep 

FamilyFirst: really?!?

Foodie: yeah he said fuck all this stupid conspiracy philosophy shit I need my beauty sleep 

Foodie: and then proceeded to mute the group chat grabbed a pillow and is now cuddling it with a pout on his face saying “bitches really woke me up for some stupid shit, their gonna die I’ll kill them all”

XCIII: His actions are so cute but his words are scary idk how to feel about it 

FamilyFirst: Yeah same 

NationsBabyBoy: Is it weird that I’m slightly turned on 

RayOfSunshine: Yeah a bit 

FamilyFirst: Yeah kinda weird but also understandable at the same time 

Foodie: I think our brains and bodies are malfunctioning from sleep deprivation 

XCIII: Probably 

CrackHead: Hey do you think rapunzel ever shaved what if her pubs were also magical considering that it’s also hair 

FamilyFirst: ⋋ō_ō`

CrackHead: what I’m just tryna stay woke

RayOfSunshine: Bambam BLOCKED 

NationsBabyBoy: Bambam BLOCKED

Foodie: Bambam BLOCKED

XCIII: Are you high 

CrackHead: High off of knowledge 

XCIII: Suuurre 

XCIII: How much caffeine have you had 

CrackHead: Little to none I’d say 

XCIII: Yeah right 

CrackHead: Okay 

CrackHead: Maybe like six cups of coffee 

CrackHead: Two Red Bull and Monster energy drinks

CrackHead: And a five hour energy thing 

Foodie:【•】_【•】 

RayOfSunshine: ●_●

NationsBabyBoy: ๏_๏

XCIII: How the are you still alive 

CrackHead: Idk I haven’t slept in like almost three days as well 

XCIII: Bambam go to sleep 

XCIII: You’re sleep deprived 

XCIII: That’s why you’re spewing stupid nonsense 

CrackHead: It not stupid nonsense it philosophical 

XCIII: You literally just asked us if we think a Disney princess shaves or not 

CrackHead: Exactly philosophical, I’m asking the questions that need to be asked 

XCIII: What you need to be be doing is going to sleep good night Bambam

CrackHead: How can I go to sleep when I have so many questions that need to be asked and answered 

XCIII: Do that in your dreams

XCIII:Now go to sleep 

CrackHead: no

CrackHead: I don’t want to

CrackHead: You can’t make me 

XCIII: I will and I can 

CrackHead: No you can’t you’re not jinyoung eomma 

RayOfSunshine: (O.O)

FamilyFirst: ⊙▃⊙

NationsBabyBoy: (⊙⊙)

FamilyFirst: Did he just question marks authority 

RayOfSunshine: Yep 

NationsBabyBoy: Ohhhhhh Bambams gonna get it 

FamilyFirst: Quick hide the laptops 

FamilyFirst: We can’t let another one get destroyed 

CrackHead: Hey what about my safety 

FamilyFirst: You brought this upon yourself deal with you own consequences 

CrackHead: Wow I can feel the love

FamilyFirst: hey at least you won’t get a computer thrown at you ●‿●

CrackHead: ~_~

XCIII: Bambam go to sleep now 

CrackHead: No 

XCIII: Don’t make me count to three 

CrackHead: hmph I do what I want 

XCIII: One 

CrackHead:...

XCIII: Two 

CrackHead: Okay fine I’ll go to sleep 

CrackHead: Jeez such a party pooper

XCIII: (-＿- )ノ


	37. Jackson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IT IS JACKSON’S BIRTHDAY YAY!!! He deserves great happiness 
> 
> Markiepooh: Mark  
> Leader: Jaebum  
> TeamWang: Jackson  
> ParkGae: Jinyoung  
> Otter: Youngjae  
> DoubleB: Bambam  
> Maknae: Yugyeom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #KingJacksonDay  
> #OurPrideJacksonDay

DoubleB: JACKSON HAPPY BIRTHDAY 〜(^∇^〜）（〜^∇^)〜

Leader: Happy birthday Jackson

Otter: Jackson ♪ ♬ ヾ(´︶`♡)ﾉ ♬ ♪ happy birthday 

Maknae: HAPPY BDAY JACKSON ♡＼(*＾▽＾*)／＼(*＾▽＾*)／

Markiepooh: Happy birthday gaga♡

ParkGae: Happy birthday wang gae 

TeamWang: Awwwwwwww thanks you guys 

TeamWang: You know what would make this birthday great is if I could spend it with my family 

ParkGae: Yeah I bet you miss your mom and dad 

TeamWang: Yeah but I also miss you guys too

TeamWang: You guys are also my family 

DoubleB: ಥ_ಥ bro ♡

Maknae: Dang that got me in the feels

Markiepooh: Same o(╥﹏╥)o

ParkGae: Damn you tryna make me cry or what 

Leader: Too late for me I’m already crying (ㄒoㄒ)

Otter: Me too (╥_╥)

TeamWang: (✿◠‿◠)

DoubleB: Jackson you’re too good for this world 

Markiepooh: You truly are 

ParkGae: You deserve a lifetime of happiness 

Maknae: I wish you a happy and successful future 

Otter: I hope you dreams come true, I believe in you 

Leader: You do so much to make us happy we’re truly grateful for you 

TeamWang: Aww you guys are gonna make me cry now (ㄒoㄒ)


	38. Bambam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DoubleB just turned double two (σ≧▽≦)σ. (Sorry for the lame joke). Happy birthday Bambam ヾ( ~▽~)ﾂ ♪.
> 
> AmITheHyung: Mark  
> StrongChin: Jaebum   
> JackJack: Jackson   
> Nyoungie: Jinyoung  
> MicEater: Youngjae   
> BDayKing: Bambam   
> DanceMachine: Yugyeom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #BamBamXCVIIDay  
> #HappyBambamDay

12:02 am 

 

BDayKing: Okay bitches what gives 

JackJack: What 

JackJack: I’m confused 

JackJack: what’s happening 

Nyoungie: Something wrong Bambam 

BDayKing: Uhh yeah somethings wrong 

StrongChin: What could possibly be going wrong right now 

BDayKing: Umm excuse you but it’s already twelve 

StrongChin: And is that supposed to mean something 

BDayKing: It’s twelve which means it a new day and with this new day it also means it is the second 

BDayKing: May 2nd to be specific 

BDayKing: And you know what’s on the second day of May 

StrongChin: What Bambam 

StrongChin: What’s happens on this day 

BDayKing: My mother ducking bitchday 

BDayKing: *fucking

BDayKing: And y’all bitches have yet to say happy birthday 

BDayKing: Some friends you are 

Nyoungie: Bambam it literally just turned may second 

BDayKing: yeah, and?

BDayKing: Yugyeom came into my room with a cake, hat, and kazoo singing happy birthday as soon as the clock hit 12 o’clock 

BDayKing: That's my real best friend 

DanceMachine: Anything for you boo love you happy birthday （*＾3＾）/～♡

BDayKing: Love you too boo thang ♡~(ˆ⌣ˆԅ)

Nyoungie: so that’s where yugyeom went

Nyoungie: well anyways sorry Bambam but like normal people were sleeping right now 

BDayKing: How could you sleep when it’s my birthday 

Nyoungie: \ᇂ_ᇂ\ It literally just became your birthday 

StrongChin: cool it we still would’ve sent text before the day ended 

BDayKing: Just a text nothing else 

Nyoungie: ?

StrongChin: ??

AmITheHyung: ???

BDayKing: You know like a party 

Nyoungie: ᇂ_ᇂ

BDayKing: What it’s a valid question 

StrongChin: Of course Bambam we wouldn’t be your true friends if we didn’t plan a birthday party for you 

BDayKing: Awwwww thanks guys you’re all such amazing friends 

BDayKing: But just know I expect there to be a bouncy castle 

MicEater: Fear not the whole thing will be unique and extravagant just like you 

BDayKing: (●´ω｀●)

StrongChin: Well since we’re all up now 

StrongChin: Happy birthday Bambam ~♡

Nyoungie: Happy Birthday Bammie ( ･_･)♡

JackJack: Happy Bambam day (σ≧▽≦)σ love you way more than the others do (｡♥‿♥｡)

AmITheHyung: happy bday you crack head ＼（○＾ω＾○）／

DanceMachine: BEST FRIEND HAPPY BIRTHDAY 〜(^∇^〜）♡（〜^∇^)〜

MicEater: happy birthday bambam♪ ♬ ヾ(´︶`♡)ﾉ ♬ ♪

BDayKing: Thank you ＼(▽￣＼(￣▽￣)／￣▽)／


	39. Left behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Take an Uber”
> 
> *Mark not found*  
> EggBum: Jaebum  
> Shortie: Jackson  
> Shoebill: Jinyoung  
> HolyLaugh: Youngjae  
> Bam☆: Bambam  
> Gyum: Yugyeom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk why I keep writing Bambam to get bullied

Bam☆: ಥ_ಥ

Bam☆: You guys are so mean

Shortie: What are you talking about 

Bam☆: I know I can be annoying sometimes but this is just plain cruel and evil

HolyLaugh: What’s wrong Bam

Bam☆: (ㄒoㄒ)

Bam☆: How could you guys leave me at the store 

HolyLaugh: you aren’t in the car 

Bam☆: No look for yourself 

HolyLaugh: Oh no

Shortie: Ahhhhh

Gyum: Omg 

Shoebill: so that’s why it’s so quiet in here 

Bam☆: Now's not the time for jokes jinyoung 

Bam☆: This is cruel even coming from you 

EggBum: I could’ve sworn I did a head count before we left 

Bam☆: Well clearly you miscounted cause I’m not there 

Shoebill: Damn, oh well sucks to be you 

Bam☆: aren’t you guys going to pick me up 

Shoebill: No we’re too far away 

Bam☆: ⊙︿⊙

Shoebill: What just take an Uber 

Bam☆: \ᇂ_ᇂ\

Bam☆: I thought you were the mom of the group 

Shoebill: Yeah, and?

Bam☆: a mom would not just leave their child and abandon them like this

Shoebill: Well I’m not the one driving here so idk what you want from me 

Bam☆: LOVE 

Shoebill: I love you 

Bam☆: Don’t feel like it 

Shoebill: Hmm too bad 

Bam☆: (￣□￣)

Bam☆: Come back and pick me up 

EggBum: Nahh take yourself home 

Bam☆: Jaebum I’m gonna tell mark you abandoned me and left me here to die 

EggBum: So?

Bam☆: You know more than anyone how much mark loves me 

Bam☆: Which means if I tell him you won’t get ass for a week

EggBum: ●_●

Bam☆: I may even cry when I tell him

Bam☆: So make it two weeks also with no talking whatsoever

EggBum: ⊂•⊃_⊂•⊃

EggBum: Turn the car around 

Shoebill: WHAT jb we’re almost home 

EggBum: I SAID TURN THE CAR AROUND 

EggBum: NOW

Shoebill: Bambam you little deceiving shit 

Bam☆: I learned from the best १✌˚◡˚✌५

Shoebill: BAMBAM BLOCKED


	40. Jinyoung love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Mother’s Day!
> 
> Marker: Mark  
> Jb: Jaebum   
> WangGae: Jackson   
> Mother: Jinyoung  
> TheSun: Youngjae   
> Dank: Bambam   
> Yuyu: Yugyeom   
> Got6: Mark, Jaebum, Jackson, Youngjae, Bambam, Yugyeom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did one for Father’s Day so it’d only be right to do one for Mother’s say as well. Gotta represent the mom of the group.

Dank: Jinnyooouuunnng

TheSun: Jinyoung hyung 

Marker: Nyoungie 

WangGae: PARK GAE

Yuyu: jinyoungie 

Jb: Jinyoung-ah

Mother: Yes 

Got6: ♥✧ﾟ･:*✿Happy Mother’s Day✿*:･ﾟ✧ ♥

Dank: Thanks for putting up with us 

TheSun: ♥♥We love you ♥♥

Mother: Aww how nice 

Mother: Thank you very much 

Mother: You know what would make this day great 

WangGae: What 

Mother: If you guys did all your chores

Yuyu: yeah.. we love you but not that much

Mother: asshole


End file.
